Don't Let Me Down
by Emperor SS
Summary: When the pressure crosses the limit and loneliness grips you, where does one turn? Serena's about to find out. (AmourShipping, Ash x Serena, ChildhoodShipping, SatoSere, AASL).
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Let Me Down**

 **Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Ash, Serena and Clemont are 15 years old while Bonnie is 12 years old. Reviews will be highly appreciated.**

"Ash!" Serena called as she walked through the hotel suite the gang was sharing. "Ash, where are you?"

She finally found him in the living room with Clemont and Bonnie. Wondering why she hadn't checked here first, Serena leaned over the couch Ash was sitting on. Pikachu was quietly sleeping in Ash's room with Dedenne. She then tapped Ash on the shoulder. The would be –Pokémon Master looked lazily at her, training having drained a lot of life from him.

"Yeah, Serena?" he asked.

"Just wondering if you wanted to see the new stuff me and my Pokémon have come up with." Serena looked hopeful. Ash sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Serena, but all I want to do now is take a nap. You don't mind, right?" He replied, laying down and taking off his hat.

"No, of course not," replied Serena. She then righted herself and lazily strode around to sit on the last empty chair in the room. Bonnie briefly looked up at her "sister" and smiled. She and Clemont were talking about some inventions, travel plans, caring for Pokémon, etc. Then Bonnie turned back her attention to her big brother.

Serena sighed; she'd hoped maybe Ash would have watched her rehearsal. The months of travelling and trying to find her goal and just the general lack of privacy was beginning to take a toll on the performer. She now felt like a machine, there to smile the phoney smile, which had become phoney some weeks ago. And of course, the crippling inferiority complex which had gripped her some weeks back. These thoughts would nag at her, reminding her that she was easily replaceable all the time. Digging up memories of the mistakes she made in her performances was seriously not helping. Not to mention the thoughts she had of holding back Ash from realizing his true potential.

In a word, Serena was depressed. She didn't really know what had brought it on; she didn't really know how to make them go away. This could only be ignored when Serena was doing something else.

Like talking with Ash.

Serena cast another hopeful glance that soured when she realised her secret love was fast asleep. The thoughts dancing in her head laughed at her for being so needy and that barred Serena from trying to get Clemont or Bonnie's attention. Instead she stood and walked towards the bedroom she was sharing with Bonnie. Maybe she could take a nap too.

Bonnie watched Serena walk off, waiting for her to close the door before nudging Clemont in the leg.

"What?" He asked, not looking away from his maps. The route was not a good one...

"You think Serena's okay?" Bonnie asked softly, for a moment fearing Serena was overhearing them.

"Of course. She seems perfectly okay," answered Clemont, still not looking at Bonnie.

"Brother." Bonnie groaned.

"Bonnie, Serena's a big, mature girl. She can handle herself. She doesn't need you to look out for her, y'know." Clemont answered, finally looking at Bonnie through his thick-framed glasses. Bonnie merely scowled and returned to her work before muttering.

"She seemed a little down."

"Well, her last performance was almost a disaster, so she's probably upset over that."

"But it was days ago, bro, and she was fine towards the end," argued Bonnie. "I don't know, just a feeling I guess, just something didn't seem right when he was sitting here."

"She's fine, Bonnie, trust me. I know her. Now, help me finish up with these maps and we can be done for today." Clemont said firmly.

 _2 Days Later..._

Serena stared at her forkful of pasta before taking a tentative bite. Hunger had left her in the last week, only ever reappearing hours later in the middle of the night when Serena would wake up. But then it would die off just as quickly and she'd fall back to sleep, sometimes dreaming...sometimes not. She never really seemed to remember what she dreamed so she couldn't tell if they were good or bad.

She watched the others eat, Ash devouring the food like he hadn't eaten it weeks and Bonnie eating properly, like her mother had taught her to. Clemont was taking a slow drink of his coke. Serena briefly, and accidently, made eye contact with Ash. The trainer set his fork down and looked over at her.

"You okay?"

"What? Yeah." Serena said, looking at Ash like he was crazy.

"Well, it's just, you've barely eaten. All day."

"It's nothing." Serena shrugged.

"That's weird."

By now Clemont and Bonnie were silently watching the exchange and when Serena gave another uninterested shrug, Clemont piped up. "He is right, Serena. You have been acting strange lately."

"Will everyone just get off my back? I'm not hungry today, no big deal, guys!" Serena snapped, a real strange thing for her, getting up and muttering. "I'm going to bed." From there she quickly strode to the room, slamming the door.

Ash made to go after her but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Give her sometime, Ash. It'll be easier to talk to her then," said Bonnie. "In fact, maybe I should talk to her."

"You think you can do it?" Clemont never really trusted his sister with things like these. Bonnie sighed at the scientist before finishing her own dinner and standing up.

"I'm gonna talk to her. Don't disturb us," she instructed, to which both Ash and Clemont sighed.

The room Bonnie and Serena were sharing was dark, the moonlight seeping in through the drawn blinds and casting a striped shadow over Serena's bed, where a Serena sized lump was hiding under the covers.

"Serena?" Bonnie called gently, closing the door behind her. Serena barely moved and Bonnie thought she heard a sniffle. Bonnie walked slowly to Serena's bedside and sat down on the side Serena was facing away from.

Then, without warning, Bonnie sighed loudly and flopped back against Serena's legs.

"Ouch!" Serena cried, sitting up and looking down at the rookie, annoyed.

Bonnie grinned up at her and said, "Now that I have your attention..."

"What do you want, Bonnie?"Grumbled Serena, lying back down as Bonnie sat up.

Bonnie paused, trying to phrase the question in a way that wouldn't put up Serena's defences.

"Just wondering what life is for Serena right now." Bonnie shrugged. "We don't talk much nowadays."

"Well," said Serena after a few seconds. "You're always busy...working with Clemont."

"Are you jealous of him?"

"No!" Serena said quickly. "He's your brother. It's just that, it doesn't allow for a lot of time together, right?" Serena wasn't looking at Bonnie; instead she watched the wallpaper across the room.

"So...do you miss me then?" asked Bonnie.

"Maybe?" Serena shrugged.

"I'm right here, Serena, just so you know."

Serena's voice was getting small, "I do..."

Bonnie nodded slowly again, trying to think of something else to say. Then she craned her neck to see Serena's face.

It was empty, void of any light from within. The face and cheekbones had a dark feel to them, like there was something pushing to break free from Serena's being. Like she was hiding something.

"Serena...I can tell when something's bothering you."

Serena mentally smirked. Could she now? Then what the hell took her so long to say anything? Serena cast a dry glance at her younger 'sister' and said emotionlessly. "Is that right?"

"Well...yeah," shrugged Bonnie. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Bonnie-"

"And don't go saying there isn't because there must be," as persistent as ever. "You wouldn't give up 3 meals in a row if there wasn't."

"I didn't-"

"Not eating the whole meal is giving it up, Serena, so talk," said Bonnie, leaning over Serena's thin body to stare at her square in the eyes.

Serena sighed, feeling the deep cavity in her chest grow with the emptiness that had been filling her for weeks now. Did she really have to talk to Bonnie? She probably wouldn't understand...and maybe she'd get bored with listening to Serena's problems...Serena wouldn't be surprised if she did. She was growing pretty tired with herself, personally.

"It's nothing, Bonnie. Really." Serena said, offering a weak smile as an excuse. A weak excuse. Truthfully, Serena wanted to spill everything to the girl who had acted like a younger sister to her since she'd met him. She wanted Bonnie to hold her, to make the emptiness go away. That was really a pathetic cry for help, in her opinion.

But she knew Bonnie probably wouldn't, so she kept quiet.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, sighing tiredly. "Serena," She scooted closer to Serena. "I can also tell when you're lying."

Serena seemed to shrink into herself, looking at the sheets.

"Come on, Serena, just out with it. You'll feel better." Bonnie was getting worried, how serious was Serena's problem? Had she done something? Was she scared of getting in trouble?

"Um...Well..." Serena rubbed the corner of her blanket in between her fingers as she talked. "Have you ever just...felt sad?"

Bonnie furrowed her brows, shaking her head slowly. "Not really...maybe a little after my grandpa died...but not recently."

"Oh...well..." shrugged Serena. "I meant...not with any real reason. Just, not happy?"

"For absolutely no reason?" asked Bonnie.

"Yep."

"Serena, are you not happy?"

Serena cast a dry look at Bonnie who let her head fall to the side in a questioning manner. Serena sighed and sat up, staring at his hands.

"I don't know...just...it's hard to enjoy always and after messing up all the time in rehearsals." Serena said quietly.

Bonnie smiled, feeling slightly relieved but then feeling guilty over the relief. Serena hadn't done anything to get herself into trouble, but she wasn't happy either. This was strange.

Unsure of how to handle this, Bonnie moved to sit right next to Serena on the bed and threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Well, you know what I enjoy?" asked Bonnie gently. "Hanging out with my big sister and my best friends."

Serena smiled, for a nanosecond. "I'm not that older than you."

"You're still older," replied Bonnie. "Look, Serena, it's all right, ok? I promise."

Serena remained silent, looking towards the window and away from Bonnie. "I'm not so sure, Bonnie." The gnawing emptiness in her heart was beginning to ache. Bonnie's smile slipped from her face but she didn't move from her position.

"You don't have to be happy all the time, Serena," she said quietly. "It's alright to not be happy every once in a while."

Serena was quiet, thinking. She wanted Bonnie to stay there as the thoughts of her being useless and holding Ash back threatened to consume her. They were pushing their way up her chest, threatening to break her ribs and shatter her lung. She wanted it all to go away but that didn't even seem possible.

Her lower jaw quivered and Bonnie felt Serena's muscles tighten under her arm as her breathing became a little heavier.

"Serena..." Bonnie pulled Serena closer and the performer didn't fight. Although everything inside her screamed this was wrong: stupid, maybe even childish. Had to be held like a crying child who just woke from a nightmare? How pathetic. The pain in her chest constricted around her lungs and heart even tighter and Serena felt something slide down her cheek.

Seeing the tear, Bonnie wrapped the other arm around Serena and moved closer so she could get in a more comfortable position.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into Serena's hair, laying her head against the performer's.

Serena didn't say anything, but she did wonder how it was Bonnie's fault that Serena was so useless? Sure, she always advocated for her presence in the group...but now Serena was personally tired of being the damsel in distress and holding back the others.

Feeling childish and very un-cool, Serena pulled away, laying back down on the pillow and drying her eyes, this proving to be a fruitless task as the tears apparently weren't done.

Bonnie sighed, rubbing her shoulder before reaching to the water jug next to the bed and pouring out a glass.

"Here." She said, holding it out to Serena. Serene gulped down the water quickly and gave back the glass.

"Any better?" asked Bonnie, to which he got a drowsy shrug from Serena.

"Well, just go to sleep then. I'll be here in the morning," said Bonnie as Serena fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters in the story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews are highly appreciated._

For the first few days after Bonnie's talk with Serena, Serena seemed to notice her glancing her way a little more often. The talk really did nothing to help Serena; in fact it mostly embarrassed her that she had to reveal personal feelings to someone that, she, felt, didn't really care. She avoided looking at Bonnie most of the time, preferring to engage Ash in some sort of conversation or antic instead. Only during meals or when all four happened to sit down late at night, did she ever really talk to Bonnie and that was only when the conversation, all 4 of them participated in, called for it.

Although Serena more listened than spoke, Bonnie being the one to invite her into the conversation every once in a while, when she remembered their private conversation a few nights ago.

All the while, Serena seemed to be tumbling farther into her depression, a black hole opening up in the middle of her chest and clawing at the edges where the rest of her chest was. Sometimes, it made it feel harder to breathe, sometimes it just felt like a giant weight pressing down on her and she honestly had to wonder how she got any talking or smiling done.

Her appetite had slowly begun to decrease as well; she was no longer sneaking off to snatch a treat from somewhere in between travelling and midnights. She instead seemed to be staring off into space as the others awed over some beautiful scenery or sight. She wasn't hungry in any sense of the word, for food, for socializing, for anything.

This didn't go unnoticed by the others but with travelling pressing down on the group, coupled with Ash's various antics, it was hard to find the time to drag Serena away for a few private five minutes alone. Also, Serena had recently bought a new player in the game, sleeping pills. The stress being too much nowadays, no one voiced major objections to her idea, but the gang still relied on natural sleep instead of drug induced, except Serena, who was having a serious problem getting to sleep.

And a new habit of Serena's was to race off to bed after dinner, sometimes right in the middle and down some pills before falling asleep on the bed.

Terrified she might do something on accident, Bonnie always followed her, making sure she had the correct amount in her palm before she watched Serena throw them in her mouth. It seemed to placate her conscious some, know she really should say something to Serena, who always avoided most interaction with her.

"Are you embarrassed?" she asked finally before Serena took the sleeping pills one night.

Serena looked up at Bonnie before muttering. "What?" and swallowing the drugs.

"Are you embarrassed? By our little conversation last week." Bonnie said a little louder.

"Oh...nah..." Serena shrugged sleepily. She hadn't even bothered to change, still in her outfit from that day. For a moment, Bonnie feared this wasn't the first day she'd worn the exact outfit.

"Are you sure?" asked Bonnie as Serena's eyes slipped closed and she wobbled a little where she sat on the edge of the sleeping bag.

Serena nodded lethargically, laying down and making slow movements to pull the blanket over her. In seconds, she was fast asleep.

Bonnie sighed, walking back to the temporary-table and sitting down. Ash and Clemont were just finishing their dinner, talking to each other animatedly, but silenced themselves when Bonnie sat down.

"Well, how was it?" asked Clemont. Bonnie merely looked at him and said nothing.

"Bonnie, Serena can put herself to bed, you know." Ash said.

"I know, Ash," said Bonnie evenly, wondering if she should tell them about Serena's problem. She was worried Serena would find it a betrayal, although she had a feeling they would figure it out eventually.

"Then why do you follow her every night?" Ash continued.

Bonnie shrugged, unsure still whether to say anything.

"Well, give her some space. Your constant interference is why she's edgy nowadays." Clemont said thoughtfully.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

 _Some days later..._

Now, it is no unknown fact that our gang is pretty famous. Ash has probably saved the world countless times. Clemont is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, the biggest and most famous city of the Kalos Region. Serena is the daughter of a champion Rhyhorn racer, who is, in all modesty, pretty famous and rich. So, when these people came together, it was natural that they got some attention. From the press.

"Serena, do you think Ash will win the next Gym match?"

"Don't know, we haven't gotten to the next Gym yet."

A chorus of laughter and the small group of reporters turned to Ash like he was a piece of meat.

"What do you think we can expect on the latest stop in your tour?"

"Battling, I guess." Ash shrugged.

Everyone smirked and the questions continued on.

Serena kept looking wistfully at the door. If these people were supposed to notice everything about them, why couldn't they see she wanted to leave? Alas! On and on they went, asking questions that were identical to the last time they had answered questions, and the time before that, and the time before that. There was literally nothing new about this walk and talk with the press, even the faces of the press were beginning to blur together with the faces of the last batch of reporters.

"Everything all right, Serena?"

That snapped Serena out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she said cautiously. "Tip top."

"Then why don't you seem to be engaged in the questions?" The sleazy looking reporter smirked. Her mother had often warned her against people like these.

"I'm answering them, am I not?" Serena snapped. "That's engaged to my understanding."

"Speaking of engaged, do you plan on finding a right guy for yourself?"

Serena blinked and paused, which was all the reporter needed.

"Do you see many guys in your travels? Come to think of it, you've probably seen a lot of handsome men, some also Gym Leaders."

"Hey! One at a time if you please," said Ash, suddenly feeling a great wave of anger surging through him. Jealousy? Maybe. He controlled it, all the same. He came to the girl's rescue, while Serena blushed despite herself. "Here's a question for you lot, which of you plans to have this story out first?"

The resulting clamouring to declare their newspaper was the quickest and the reporters went into a new frenzy, the sleazy dude forgotten in seconds.

Serena then looked over to Alexa, their journalist-friend who was currently managing this walking press conference, and shot her a pleading look, lower lip wobbling innocently. Alexa sighed and strode out to stand between the gang and the press.

"I'm sorry but that's all the time my friends have for today," she announced, somehow managing to be louder than the tons of journalists and photographers combined. "The gang needs to get on with their schedule and I highly doubt it that they'll want their rare moments of peace ruined by us."

The reporters cried out in disagreement but the gang was already gone. Serena walking the fastest to get off the pavement and to the Pokémon Centre. Bonnie followed after her, wanting to say something but unsure of how she would be received, and Ash and Clemont bringing up the rear to laugh over their personal highlights of the interviews.

"That one woman, did you see?" laughed Ash. "Her hair looked damn funny!"

"Like a beehive underwater!" agreed Clemont.

"Serena?" Bonnie called gently, not getting a reply from Serena.

"Is she miffed about that one reporter?" questioned Clemont. "Nothing to be miffed over, y'know."

"Leave her alone, Clemont." Bonnie groaned.

"She's fine," smiled Clemont still not getting the point. "Hey, Serena, didn't that guy look like one big loser?"

"Clemont...don't," said Ash realizing Serena might not take the jokes very well today. "She's probably not gonna laugh along." He never admitted, though, that the certain question made him very uncomfortable as well.

"That I can't do anything about," shrugged Clemont. Sometimes, he could be real stupid. "Hey, Serena, you okay, right?"

Serena just walked ahead and entered the dining hall, as it was almost dinner time.

"Hey, Serena!" Clemont made to go after her.

"Bro, leave her alone!" shouted Bonnie surprising the other two.

Ash's eyebrows pulled together, watching the female member with concern while a dark look crossed Clemont's face.

"She's been acting weird, Bonnie and I'm getting to the bottom of this."

"Well, don't antagonise her!" snarled Bonnie, Pikachu and Dedenne now getting pretty surprised.

"I'm not gonna play games, Bonnie. One of my best friends is not okay, and I'm finding out why!" shouted Clemont.

Unnoticed by the other two, Ash slipped into the dining hall, sliding next to Serena, who was watching the other side. Outside Clemont and Bonnie continued to argue, the topic having changed to whose socks smelled more. Pikachu and Dedenne were trying to break them up so no unnecessary scene would be caused.

Ash touched Serena's shoulder with his gloved hand.

"Hey." He said nonchalantly.

After a while Serena said softly. "Hey."

"You wanna talk?"

"Not particularly." Serena said, seeming to shrink down in her seat a little.

"Clemont just got a bit impatient," said Ash gently, hoping to generate a response.

"Well, how lovely for Clemont." Serena said acidly, craning her neck to look at the buffet.

Just then the door snapped open and in came Bonnie and Clemont, both fuming and both choosing to stare different ways. Pikachu and Dedenne jumped on the table and took up their respective positions alongside their trainers.

Soon, the gang began eating their meal, Serena still at a loss of appetite but she forced the food down her throat to calm her friends' concerns.

"So..." Clemont said after a while. "Serena-"

"Yes?" Serena asked, cutting him off.

Clemont let a confused hiss of air through his nostrils before looking past Ash's head to stare at the back of the performer's head.

Serena turned to stare at Clemont, fire lighting her eyes. Suppressed emotions. Bad for health.

Clemont stared back, locking the two in a battle of stares. Her angry eyes vs. His confused ones.

But as Clemont stared at his friends, he saw a glimmer of something under the anger, something like pain or a bitter agony, which he didn't recognize seeing there before. Something that managed to send up a red-flag in his confusion – hazed mind.

Eventually Serena looked away, muttering something unheard to the group.

 _Sometime later..._

The gang soon reached their floor, looking for their suite.

Serena sprinted down the corridors, not even waiting for the others. Only thinking she needed to escape, like a trapped animal on the run from a predator she needed to get away. To the safety of her hotel room.

But as Serena turned a corner, she was accosted by some people who 'knew' her.

"Serena!"

"Look there is Champion Grace's daughter."

"Ms. Serena-"

"Get away from me!" Serena screamed in her mind, slamming the door to the gang's suite and running to her room, locking the door behind her, sliding down the dark wood and drawing her knees up.

She wanted them all to go away, go away and leave her alone.

But they wouldn't, they never would. They would never let her breathe, never let her just have peace.

Hearing the suite door, Serena snapped herself out of her pity party and stood up, unlocking the door but her hand only resting on the handle. She could hear them shuffling around out there. Ash's jokes and Clemont's attempts to outdo him. Pikachu shocking his trainer to shut down the conversation, which was getting annoying now.

Bonnie's voice seemed to get louder, as she neared the door. Serena just managed to jump back in time to avoid being hit.

Bonnie's eyebrows raised as Serena appeared behind the door.

"Hi." She said after a second.

"Hey." Serena said back, brushing past her to sit on the couch. Ash was already there, eating some leftovers. Clemont had picked up a book and started reading but soon sat down to brainstorm ideas for his new invention.

Bonnie appeared moments later, snatching some of Ash's leftovers for herself.

Ash offered Serena something to eat too, but she shook her head.

Ash cast a look, which Serena promptly turned away from. Ash edged closer, leaning close to whisper. "Everything alright?"

"Perfect," said Serena, but her tone conveyed something else. "Why would you ask?"

Ash sighed, standing up and pulling Serena up by her hands.

"Ow!" she yelped. "Damn it, Ash!"

"Come on," Ash gently pushed into the bedroom, much to the amusement of the others. Clemont, Bonnie and Pikachu stared after, concerned suspicion crossing their faces.

Ash gently led Serena through the door and closed it behind him. Then he turned to stare Serena through the darkness.

"Well?" He began. "We're all alone; we both know you're lying so out with it."

Serena stared at Ash like he was crazy but Ash just made her sit down onto her bed, sitting down next to her.

"You're my travelling companion, Serena. You're also my best friend who has known me the longest. That all means something. And, at rare times...you're something...something real special, okay? And all that means a lot." Ash said, a small smile pulling at one corner of his mouth as he tried to soften Serena up.

Serena's hard, stony look softened to a sad, yet slightly amused face. There was no smile, but a ghostly impression was there. The eyes were too sad to be properly happy, though.

Ash pushed Serena gently by the shoulder, "Come on, I promise I judged you long ago, there's nothing to change my view of you."

"And what is your view of me, Ash?"

"That you're a moody vampire that likes feasts and shopping. Now out with it, Serena, what's bothering you?" said Ash, making Serena giggle, the grin breaking her face finally.

"Nothing." She said, the amusement leaving through her voice. She moved farther back on the bed, sitting Indian style with her shoes on.

"Serena..."

"No really, Ash, nothing that can be fixed anyway," sighed Serena, staring at her hands in her lap.

Ash cocked his head to the side, turning to fully face his best friend.

"Can't hurt to talk about it then."

"I'm just...tired."

"We've been sitting here for, what, ten minutes?" Ash quipped, making Serena roll her eyes and look at Ash like he was a dumb puppy.

"I meant the whole rollercoaster we've been riding since we met you."

"Hey! Maybe we started this journey because you guys met me, but you also put in hours of hard work. Same has to be said for Clemont and Bonnie."

"We put in hours because we met you."

"And therefore, I helped. Now come on, you're tired of following your dreams and getting recognition?"

"And sleazy reporters? How 'bout the stupid idea that a person doesn't need any privacy?!" Serena said, anger scrunching up her eyes, the empty hole in her chest seeming to lessen a little.

"Ah. That. Forgot about it myself," smiled Ash, moving closer and lying down in front of her. "To tell you the truth, I don't think it's an idea, it must be a life-style for people with the littlest bits for recognition."

Something wet then hit Ash's face and he looked up to notice tears running down Serena's face.

"Oh, Serena," sighed Ash, wiping one tear away with his thumb. "It's all right." He sat up and wrapped his arms around Serena's thin frame. Serena sniffled, feeling the black hole in her chest start to bleed all the despair and pain she'd been hiding for the last while back into the rest of her. She coughed as breathing and crying started to clash and leaned back into Ash's embrace.

"I don't know what's...wrong with me...I'm useless..." She managed between soft sobs. "I'm sorry..."

"Nothing's wrong, girl," whispered Ash. "Absolutely nothing wrong. Just let it out."

Serena curled up around Ash's arms, holding her face in her hands and resting against Ash's chest. Ash let his own head rest against Serena's as he rocked her back and forth slowly in an attempt to soothe the crying Pokémon Performer.

Suddenly the door opened without warning and Bonnie strode in. Immediately, Serena tore away from Ash, wiping her face quickly as she crawled to the other side of the bed.

"Oh...sorry." Bonnie said sheepishly as Ash gave her a furious look. "Just had to grab...ah...you know what, I'm gonna room with Clemont tonight. We need to finish...the...work...right." And as quickly as she'd come she went, driven away by Ash's furious glare more than anything. He was, guiltily, enjoying the moment. And whatever connection Ash had managed to bridge through that icy shell Serena had constructed had toppled to ruins in the span of 2 seconds. Serena remained on the other end of the bed, battling to remove her sleeveless jacket.

"Here." Ash said softly, taking away the jacket, which he promptly put away.

"Take off your hat then," said Ash, and Serena silently did so, not looking anywhere but the covers as the lack of sleep started to blur her vision. She wavered, her body wanting to both topple over and remain erect at the same time. Ash carefully slid up to her and pulled Serena onto her side of the bed, new tears now forming in his eyes as Serena blinked consciousness away. Ash slowly ran his gloved fingers through Serena's blonde hair like his mother had done for him when he'd been sad.

In the last moments she had, Serena reached up with a leaden arm and grasped Ash's hand, her grip weakening by the second as sleep overtook her body. Ash gave a comforting squeeze and Serena knew no more.

When Ash was sure she was asleep, he stood up and walked over to her feet, where he pulled Serena's shoes off and put them on the floor. He then slid a pillow under Serena's head, stealing the covers from the other bed to tuck in his friend.

He then lay down next to Serena, taking her hand under the covers into his and laying his head on Serena's shoulder. Closing his eyes, he tried to fight down the building panic that Serena was not alright, no matter how badly he wanted her to be. He also realized that like liked holding her hand, her hair smelled like mint and that he always got the feeling that Butterfrees were dancing in his stomach whenever he touched his female friend. Not to mention his face heating up. He really needed to talk to Pikachu tomorrow.

 _Reviews please!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Reply for G.T 4 Galaxy Trigoon_ : Thanks for your review and appreciation of the story. Ash is certainly developing a strong liking to our Pokémon Performer.

 _Reply for pokemonfan4life5_ : Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the AmourShipping moments I've put in. With this story, I've attempted at a more mature and understanding Ash Ketchum as well as the other characters. Not only does this make for a good reading experience, it also suits the (somewhat) dark-angst type nature of this story.

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters in this story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated._

The next morning Serena slowly opened her eyes, wondering why the ceiling looked different before remembering her head was at the foot of her bed.

And how it got there.

She looked down to see Ash asleep on her shoulder, snoring softly. A fact that made her blush madly. Serena could feel her hand against Ash's; Ash's maintaining a strong grip despite him being asleep.

Serena sighed, blinking the last of the sleep away from her eyes and carefully extracting her shoulder from under Ash's head. She then carefully pulled her slim fingers from Ash's warm strong ones. As she left the affectionate embrace, a cold shudder passed through her and she suddenly couldn't help but feel alone.

But instead of crawling pathetically back to Ash, which she really wanted to, Serena changed her clothes, pulled her shoes on and walked out of the bedroom door to see no one else was up either. Apparently, they were sleeping in for once.

Serena felt restless, she wanted to walk out the door and wander around the city. But one look out the peephole told Serena that wasn't possible. A few people were standing outside the door, waiting for someone to open it. Serena felt a flash of annoyed anger, couldn't these people take a break?

She walked across the room to the giant windows that led out onto a small balcony. The morning bustle of the city was in full swing as Serena watched from above, resting her head in her arms in the thick stone railing. Some people, mostly people interested in sighting the gang, shouted up to her and waved. She offered a half-hearted wave to the more congenial passersby, taking a liking to ignoring the people who stopped up to shout to her and then stand there until she replied. Which Serena refused to do. She'd been bothered enough by annoying people.

Until one girl, who looked to be a couple of years older than Serena from where the Performer stood, began calling up to her.

"Hey! Hey you! You're Champion Grace's daughter, ain't ya?!"

"Who else would I be, Einstein?" Serena muttered under her breath as she stared down at the city street.

"Answer me, stupid! What're you afraid of?!" The girl continued to scream. Serena rolled her eyes and leaned over the ledge to wave at the girl to show she'd heard.

"Don't wave, birdie! What the hell are you, a fairy?! You're a disgrace to your mother and Aria's a much better performer than you!"

Serena growled, her eyes twitching. What was wrong with her?

"Hey! Why don't you come down here?! I wanna talk!"

Serena shook her head, not bothering to shout down to her.

"Get down here or I'm coming up there!"

Serena rolled her eyes and shot the girl a look before straightening up and walking away from the balcony. Annoyance, not anger, was what filled her and she didn't have time to entertain every idiot who shouted up fighting words. Besides, all Pokémon Centres in the Kalos Region were guarded by an armed platoon of local police officers, how was this girl going to get past the police line outside?

Serena padded silently over to the couch and threw herself on the top, sighing tiredly as she felt sleep creep back into her limbs. Serena sighed as her eyes slid closed.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

What the hell?!

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Get out here! I'll break down the door!" The gal from outside shouted. Serena smirked, oh would she now? Serena would very much like to see that.

But despite common sense and the general instinct to survive, Serena found herself walking slowly to open the door.

On the other side stood a girl, who was, apparently stronger, and taller than Serena. Her face was red and angry like a bull. Serena raised a tired eyebrow and leaned against the door, staring the girl up and down.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not bothering to hide the scathing annoyance.

"What the hell were you waving at people for, eh?" The woman snarled, eyes as red as her face. Serena had to wonder if this girl was alright, like mentally. Something was off here...

"I was just enjoying my balcony. It's you who has a problem with it," said Serena as the people in the hall watched the exchange like some sort of prize fight.

Serena's foe seemed to realize this and forced her way into the room, pushing the performer to the ground and slamming the door. Serena moved to get up and call Braixen and Pancham but she had left her Poke Balls in her room and then the woman's foot planted itself firmly into her chest.

"What the hell makes you so special anyway, eh?" She demanded, grinding her shoe into Serena's dress. "What makes you so damn special that Ash is travelling with a little disgraceful runt like you?!" She kicked roughly at Serena who squirmed out from under the girl's foot. She stood up, rearing back and socking the intruder in the jaw, sending her reeling backwards a few steps.

"Get out!" snarled Serena. "Just get the hell out, you stupid-auck!" Serena tripped over the sofa as she was punched in the jaw. The intruder jumped over her, reaching over the back of the couch and pressing all her weight into her arms as her fists wrapped around Serena's neck.

Serena tried to scream but only managed a few choking sounds. She kicked furiously, her efforts growing weaker as she clawed desperately at the metal-like fingers around her throat. Her arms flailed about, knocking things from the coffee table to the ground.

'This is it,' she suddenly thought. 'It's over for me...'

But then there was a distinctive THWACK! And the intruder stumbled backwards, her grip loosening. Serena coughed, air surging back into her lungs as she tried to re-inflate her lungs in less than ten seconds.

Clemont stood over both of them, furious and holding a lamp upside down, the shade having fallen off and rolled away somewhere. The intruder rubbed the sore spot over her head and glared angrily at Clemont, who's Luxray then shocked the intruder inside out.

"Get the hell out," snarled Clemont. "I've already alerted Officer Jenny so this is your chance to run."

The intruder scowled but Luxray rushed at her and she jumped backwards. Clemont smirked, lowering the lamp.

"That's what I thought. Now out!" Clemont bellowed, pointing at the door.

Furious and defeated, the girl sent one last scowl to Serena and opened the door, disappearing from sight. Luxray then returned to his master's Poke Ball.

The moment the door was locked, Clemont turned to scowl at Serena.

"What the hell, Serena? I get woken up to break up a cat-fight between some bitch and my best friend. Did you ever think I was tired, Serena?"

Serena remained silent.

"How the hell did she get in here anyway? Did you open the door to her? Invite her for tea?!" Clemont shouted.

"Yes."

"How stupid-what?" Clemont's face momentarily lost anger to confusion, which gave way to pure rage.

"I always thought you were a bit naive but this was-"

"She was being annoying, so I opened the door to tell her to go away!" Serena defended.

"That's when you call security!"

"I can handle my own problems."

"Well, apparently you can't!" bellowed Clemont. It took Serena all her power to not cry. This incident furthered her belief that she was doomed to be the 'damsel in distresses'.

 _Skipping ahead in the interest of time..._

The fight between Clemont and Serena did not go unnoticed by the others. As Ash fretted over the bruises around Serena's neck and jaw, Bonnie requested Clemont to leave Serena alone. Which Clemont did for the most of the time.

When Alexa came to visit, Clemont, with slight anger and concern, recounted the incident to her. He told her how he'd found Serena flailing and struggling and how he'd had to save her like to guys in the movies. Alexa rolled her eyes at the account but thanked Clemont nonetheless before rounding up on Serena for letting someone, an obviously dangerous someone, into the suite and not expecting anything to happen.

"What would possess you to do something like that?" She asked, sounding more like a concerned parent than an aggravated friend.

Serena shrugged from her seat on the couch next to Ash. "Just found her damn annoying. Thought I could handle her."

"She was at least 2 times bigger than you." Clemont put in.

"Thank you, Clemont," hissed Alexa. "Serena, you should've called security."

Serena shrugged again, "Never really occurred to me."

Alexa sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere with Serena and throwing in the towel.

"Fine, just...don't let it happen again," she sighed, walking away.

"Sorry..." Serena mumbled, only loud enough for Ash to hear, which was what she wanted.

Ash was rather angry as well. He wanted to protect the Performer, make everything go right, and here she was trying to get herself killed! Ash felt his fingers shake and twitch when he thought about it, anger threatening to break that laid back and optimistic shell of his.

He watched Serena aimlessly flip through a magazine beside her and couldn't help but wonder what was going on through his best friend's head at that moment. Was she even affected by the fact that someone had tried to kill her? She didn't show it. In fact, she looked bored.

"Hey," he said softly, elbowing Serena in the arm. "What're you thinking 'bout?"

"Nothing..." shrugged Serena. "What're you thinking 'bout?"

"Mostly, breakfast." Ash smiled. "Come on, I want something to eat." Ash tugged at Serena's arm until she stood up and the two walked calmly to the door.

"Gonna grab a bite, guys," Ash said to Bonnie and Pikachu, who nodded without even looking up from the magazine they were reading.

Wordlessly, Ash opened the door and walked past the small number of people waiting to an appearance. He stayed close to Serena, steering her to walk close to the wall so Ash became the buffer between her and everyone else. Ash brushed off the questions, waved away the people. Serena remained separated from it all somehow, grateful to be ignored and with Ash.

 _Skipping ahead..._

While Clemont's interactions with Serena had lessened in the passing week, his anger had not. Serena found it best to avoid him as much as possible, and Clemont made no effort to correct her thinking, thinking she needed her space. He still cast Serena a look every now and again, and no amount of travelling, talking or laughing or anything could make him forget the moment when his best friend had almost gotten herself killed simply because he'd been a little annoyed.

He watched Serena casually from across the room, a few days later, clutching a glass of cola in her hand. Her fifth or sixth glass if he wasn't mistaken. Maybe seventh actually. The gang were at a local festival, something about honouring some ancient legendary Pokémon. Whatever. He didn't care.

But as he watched Serena, at first with confusion, he slowly felt he needed to watch the girl as concern began to override the anger.

Serena had been drinking steadily all night, grabbing a new glass seconds after she'd finished the previous one. Slowly, the lack of sleep and the caffeine, along with other substances of a cola, brought upon a 'tipsy' behaviour to her. Clemont looked around at the others, hoping one of them had seen.

Bonnie, as Clemont rolled his eyes upon seeing her, was busy chatting to some pretty young ladies, still hell bent on finding him a 'wife'. He was too damn tired to even stop her. Ash, thankfully, seemed to have spotted Serena as she got a bit too familiar with a waitress who was passing her drink after drink.

Still, Clemont found himself slowly edging towards the couch Serena, and now Ash, were sitting on. Watching the entire time in case the waitress, who handed Serena yet another glass, decided to choke her friend. The lamps here were far too scrawny in Clemont's opinion. They probably wouldn't work as well.

Minutes after sitting down, Ash reached past Serena and snatched something out of the waitress' hands, replacing it with Serena's glass of cola. He then led Serena out of the room as fast as he could, holding her hand the entire time.

Alexa approached Clemont a few minutes later, "We're gonna try and leave in 20 minutes, get to the hotel as soon as possible."

Clemont only nodded, staring back into his drink and shaking it around slightly in the glass.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ash ripped pages from the notebook he'd snatched before, tossing it into the waste bin he passed as he and Serena walked to the car. Serena was slowly trudging along, blinking slowly and silent as she followed. Ash tore the pages of 'Serena's Interview' to shreds and tossed those to the ground behind him.

"What were you thinking?" He couldn't help but ask as Serena almost literally threw herself in the car. She merely shrugged and stared at the window as if in deep thought. Ash sighed and shook his head, shutting the door as he sat next to Serena. Wondering where the cheerful, lovable, cute, and optimistic girl had disappeared.

"So...what're you thinking 'bout?" He asked. Serena giggled at the question that was almost becoming a thing between them.

"How good that cola tasted...what're you thinking 'bout?"

"How funny it is that sitting here with you is more entertaining than talking to a Kanto performer," said Ash and Serena laughed, her hazed mind making everything funnier. Ash smiled and lightly bumped Serena's arm with his fist. "She wasn't even pretty for a Performer. More like that idiot who tried to kill you last week."

"Oh, that is ugly...so did you fancy her?" Serena asked. If Ash was uncomfortable at the idea of seeing anyone else than Serena, which he was...a lot, he didn't show it.

"Nah. So what's up?" Ash asked.

Serena smiled light-heartedly. "I'm tired, it anything...might not even need those damned pills."

Ash nodded, "You shouldn't rely on them. Good."

"I only have 2 left." Serena said.

Suddenly, the car door opened and in came Bonnie. Clemont took the front seat with the driver, who threw the car into drive and they were off. Bonnie was still laughing with Clemont over something that had happened as they walked out. Ash didn't pay much attention, and Serena certainly wasn't listening, still giggling softy at "ugly Kanto performer" as they drove to the hotel.

Ash helped Serena from the car, and together they five people (Driver included) walked through a side entrance and towards the elevator, emerging into a nearly deserted hall and slipping quietly into their suite.

"Good night, children." The driver called as he walked away to the elevator. Bonnie and Clemont waved goodnight and headed to their respective rooms, Bonnie walking in to find Serena clumsily pulling off her boots and changing into sleepwear. Bonnie giggled as Serena let out amusing grunts of frustration, trying to get off her hat.

When Bonnie emerged from the bathroom, hair dripping wet and her own night-wear becoming slowly damp from the leftover water on her skin, she found Serena asleep.

Bonnie smiled and walked to close their door, switching off the light.

 _Tomorrow..._

"Is she still asleep?" asked Clemont as the put down his bag, finding everyone's there but Serena's. Ash nodded tiredly. It was 8 in the morning, but he was ready to collapse like it was 6 in the morning.

"Bonnie, could you go get her?" asked Clemont. Bonnie nodded, sighing. Serena was usually the early bird, why sleep in today when she knew the gang had to continue their travels?

It was dark when she entered the bedroom. The blinds and curtains were still drawn preventing much of the light from breaking through.

"Serena..." said Bonnie, kicking the bed frame. "Serena, get up."

Serena merely laid there, eyes closed and mouth hanging open as she slept. Bonnie groaned and walked closer, her foot hitting something. She looked down to see a plastic bottle, rolling away from her shoes. Its cap lay on Serena's bedside table, top facing the dark rosewood.

Bonnie kicked Serena's bed again before plucking the bottle off the carpet and turning it around to see what it was.

It was Serena's sleeping pill bottle...completely empty.

 _Hate to leave you at a cliff-hanger, but no other option. Reviews please! Readers are advised to follow me or the story for continuous updates on the progress of the story. Again, please give loads of reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _Reply for G.T 4 Galaxy Trigoon_ : Thanks for the review! I wrote the fight scene with the intentions of projecting the intruder as a lunatic fan. Aria is, as we all know, the current Kalos Queen and Serena's rival. So, consider the girl as a mad fan-girl who kinda also liked Ash. Clemont let her escape because he probably didn't want to cause any unnecessary scene. Besides, if he would have captured her, Serena would also have been chided. So, he let her go with a good dose of Luxray's electricity. Keep reading!

 _Reply for Ejennings167_ : Thanks for the review! This chapter is all set to raise the bar of standard of this story. Enjoy!

 _Reply for Guest_ : Thanks for your kind review! Now, for this story to work out as I planned I needed to make someone a bit dense and impatient. Even I agree that the Clemont of my story and the one in the anime are pretty different, but this only makes it easier for me to execute the plot flawlessly. But, since you've commented on this issue, I'll try to make some changes and maybe you'll like the story more. Moving on, Serena had 2 'bottles' of pills, not pills itself. So maybe this clears it up. Again, I consider it a great compliment if someone's said that my rendition of Ash Ketchum is good. In all modesty, not a lot of people do that flawlessly. I will certainly work on making the characters a bit more anime-like, but I can't promise anything as the theme of this story is a bit mature and dark. So that's it for now. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Also, I highly advice using your FFN account for reviewing as it makes it easier for me to reply.

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters of this story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

Terrified, Bonnie leapt onto Serena, shaking her madly.

"Serena?! Serena, wake up!" She cried as she thrashed Serena around the bed. "Please, come on!"

"Bonnie, what's going on?" asked Clemont, hearing the commotion. He walked in to see Bonnie atop Serena's bed, shaking the sleeping Serena, terrified. Tears were forming in her eyes as the worst ran through her mind. Serena was tipsy last night! She could've taken the whole bottle.

Bonnie began to slap Serena's face, trying to get a response.

"Bonnie!" Clemont cried.

"She's dead!" shrieked Bonnie. "Serena, wake up!"

"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Ash as he and Pikachu entered the bedroom, seeing the show before them.

"Bonnie, what are you-"

"Damn it, Bonnie, stop!" Serena suddenly roared, throwing the smaller girl to the ground before rolling onto her side, rubbing her cheeks as she shook the sleep from her head, blinking slowly.

Clemont helped Bonnie up, Bonnie watching Serena blink and sit up. Serena looked over to the four staring at her, eyes wide. Bonnie was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"We thought...we thought..." Ash started but Bonnie stepped in.

"We thought you killed yourself," she said.

Serena stared at them like they were crazy, but she didn't say anything as she stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Did you?" Clemont couldn't help but ask. Serena paused, cast them a glance, and went into the bathroom.

 _Time is money..._

The reaction to the incident that morning was treated like a taboo, no one talked about it, but everyone was thinking about it. Bonnie helped Serena pack, but Serena began to wonder if Bonnie was also searching her luggage for more bottles. There was one, but it went 'missing', as Serena later discovered. Bonnie also began giving her a small container having two pills, asking for the same container back because "She couldn't find another one". Serena always returned the container as it was given, not taking the pills. And, now Serena could feel Ash and Clemont watching her.

It was like being in prison. What little privacy she had was suddenly gone. Now, she was watched closely even in their travels, and that too by Ash, of all people, whom she had the deepest admiration for.

So, some days later the gang checked into another hotel in their little stopovers before heading to the next city, the gym of which Ash wanted to challenge.

So, when Ash sat down next to Serena, she couldn't help but growl a silent growl. She'd built a small fort out of the couch pillows around her to create some sort of illusion of isolation and Ash was threatening to ruin that.

"Having fun in there?" asked Ash light-heartedly. Serena thought about replying with a sarcastic remark...but this was Ash after all. She couldn't bring herself to do it even if Arceus wanted her to.

Serena just nodded silently, looking down at the notebook in her lap. It was supposed to contain her attempts at writing out a plan for her next showcase, but Serena had lost interest in that. She'd lost all interest in the whole notebook, but it was something to do. So, she had begrudgingly plucked it from her luggage and tracked down a pen.

"Are you just sitting there or doing something?"

"Nothing..." she replied.

"That's nice, I guess," said Ash, lying back against one side of Serena's pillow fort. "Comfy place, you got there."

"Yeah..." Serena nodded, looking back down at the drawings she'd been making. Simple doodles of the others, all doing something funny. Nothing special.

"Serena...do you want to go out with the rest of us tonight?" asked Ash.

"To where?"

Ash looked up at her. "Don't you remember Clemont talking about going to Alexa's award ceremony? She's getting an award for her recent article."

"No?"

"You were sitting right next to him."

"I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Well, do you want to go?"

"I'd love to but not in the mood today."

"Then I'll stay here with you then."

"Why?"

"Because," shrugged Ash, closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"No, you're not." He had barely trained that day. He also hadn't battled since the last Gym Match and that was days ago.

"You don't know that."

"I know everything, Ash."

"I thought Bonnie knew everything."

"What about me?" asked Bonnie, walking from her and Serena's bedroom.

Ash and Serena snickered and Bonnie rolled her eyes before saying. "You've certainly been busy, Serena."

"It's better than having nothing to do," said Serena, returning to her drawings.

"Well, if you want something to do, come with us."

"Serena and I aren't going. Alexa would understand," Ash said. Bonnie nodded, saying she'd tell Clemont before walking towards the inventor's room.

"Ash, you...should go," Serena said guiltily.

"Why?"

"Because," said Serena, finally looking at her secret love. "You should go. Don't miss this opportunity because of me."

"But, Serena, I want to hang out with you."

"Well, go, Ash. Don't coop yourself up because of me. I'll be fine." Serena's tone began to colour with frustration. "Just go. Okay?"

"No." Ash said firmly. "Why don't you want anyone around you?"

"Maybe, I want a little bit of alone time? Something I haven't had for a long time and now you're here. Ash, go!" Serena snapped.

The sting of her words stopped Ash's breathing for a moment, he just stared heartbrokenly at Serena, anguish and hurt covering his face.

"Well," he said coolly after a moment. "I'm sorry for being a bother." Then without another word, he stood up and walked towards Clemont's room, leaving Serena truly alone for the first time in a long time.

 _Skipping ahead..._

Ash and Serena didn't say another word to each other as Bonnie, Ash, Pikachu, Dedenne and Clemont left for the venue where the award ceremony was taking place.

"Please, Serena?" Bonnie pleaded as Serena watched her from the other side of the open doorway.

"Give Alexa my best wishes," Serena replied before locking the door tight.

Serena felt like a monster. How could she treat her friends like that? How could she treat Ash like that? He was only looking out for her. Serena felt she should have been comforted by Ash's willingness to give up his night, but then again she wasn't. She felt alone on the inside, so she had to be alone on the outside also. No one else seemed to be able to understand that, yet she had hoped Ash would.

"Damn it, Ash," she hissed to herself as she sat down on her bed and let the tears flow freely which she'd been holding back for so long.

It didn't seem anyone would understand her. She was doomed!

 _Meanwhile..._

"Cheer up, Ash," said Clemont, smiling a small smile at his friend. "She'll be there when we get back. I promise."

But the attempts to trying to cheer up the Trainer seemed to fall on deaf ears. In truth, the words were rather hollow to themselves, as everyone couldn't help but worry about the Performer they'd left behind. The sleeping pills incident had certainly scared them enough into thinking about it every once in a while. But surely Serena couldn't bring herself to it? Right?

Right?

Bonnie chugged cola after cola, trying to convince herself of that. The usually lady-like rookie drank like a fish trying not to think of her 'sister' she'd gotten so attached to. If anything would happen to her, she would be devastated.

"Thanks for coming, guys," Alexa said, walking up to the group. "Tell Serena I missed her, 'kay?" The others put up their smiles. Soon, she was led away by some important looking people.

Clemont touched Ash's shoulder, "Maybe she'll be in a better mood when we get back."

'Or she'll be dead,' thought Ash worriedly as he stood up. "I'm gonna go, my heart's not in it."

Caffeine overdose brings a buzzed, drunk-type state on the consumer. Bonnie was no different. "Ash, I'll be forced to take actiooon if you go!" She giggled stupidly before muttering something to herself.

Clemont glared at his sister before turning to Ash. "You're right. We won't stay much longer. I'm gonna need your help in getting this one up."

"I'm not a 'one', brother, I'm Bonnie," cried Bonnie, laughing.

"Hey, Bonnie, mind keeping it quiet?"

Bonnie merely giggled as she looked at her glass. Older brothers can be irritating at times.

 _Meanwhile with Serena..._

She did it out of spite.

That's right. Merely to get back at them. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else.

Serena held Ash's bottle of sleeping pills in her hand, the weight of the bottle seeming to grow heavier as she sat on the couch.

'It would be so bloody easy...' Something dark and not-so-nice whispered in her mind. 'All the isolation you missed...all the annoyances would be gone...You won't be holding back Ash anymore...Just a few and it's all yours.' It scared Serena to hear that voice, a voice that sounded like hers, just maybe with a little more malice to it and a few ragged edges around it...it scared her that it was in her brain...talking to her. 'It wouldn't even hurt...like falling asleep.'

Serena set the bottle on the coffee table, arms shaking and her stomach twisting. She couldn't move...couldn't move. She was terrified and she wanted to just crawl under something and hide from that stupid bottle. Truly terrified, she retreated to the corner of the couch, drawing her knees up and hugging them to her chest.

'Just a few pills...just snap the bottle open and its over. You don't have to put up with this anymore...' The voice whispered.

"Go away..." Serena whimpered the fear building. "Please go away..."

'It's right there: your way out of all of this.'

"Leave me alone." Serena whispered, seeming to collapse on herself.

'Take the bottle!'

Serena looked at the small white bottle, sitting there so innocently that it was hard to believe it was causing her so much trouble. Maybe if she just...held onto it...she'd be fine? She could just hide it in her luggage. She didn't necessarily have to use it, and no one really needed to know she had it...it was just a precaution. A small solace. Her emergency exit. It wasn't like she was going to use it, right? Talking the bottle didn't mean she had to use it.

With shaking, pale fingers Serena felt her fingers close around the bottle.

It was like an out of body experience, but she saw the whole thing through her eyes. She felt detached from the rest of her body as she watched herself pick the bottle up, weigh it in her hands, then stand and walk towards her room. She watched, not really feeling anything, as she knelt before her suitcase and wrapped the small bottle in a pair of socks. The bundle was then carefully wormed into the bottom of her bag where no one could find it.

Only she could...if she really wanted to.

If she really had to.

That mere thought terrifying her, Serena crawled into the bed, folding into a small ball as she lay down, hands wrapping into her hair as she tried to think about anything other than that stupid bottle.

 _Sometime later..._

Bonnie couldn't stop laughing as she, Ash and Clemont entered an hour later.

"Hey, Bonnie, wanna shut up?" Clemont said dryly.

"You can't stop the star in me, brother!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"She might wake Serena up." Ash said.

So, without another word, Clemont came up from behind and dragged his sister to the room he was sharing with Ash.

"I think we should switch for the night," said Clemont, ignoring Bonnie's protests. Ash nodded and locked the hotel door before walking to Serena and Bonnie's room.

It was dark when Ash opened the door, the streetlights outside bleeding through the drapes.

Serena was asleep, but that didn't stop Ash from walking over to her bed to find him curled into a ball of her side, arms over her head like she was seeking some sort of protection. Tear tracks were tattooed along her face and she just looked unhappy as she slept.

Ash bit his lip, and then closed the door to the bedroom before heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

Serena was still in the same position when he came back. Still looking like she was seeking some sort of protection, still looking unhappy.

Without thinking about what he was doing, Ash simply bypassed the empty bed and sat down on the side of Serena's, the weight dragging the mattress down and sending Serena rolling into Ash's side. Ash didn't mind, in fact he gently pulled Serena's arms down before lifting the sleeping Serena and shifting her so Ash could climb into the bed next to her. He then pulled Serena into a sitting position, resting the sleeping performer's head on his shoulder and holding her close. The action seemed to ease the panic that had been building in his chest all night.

"A...Ash?" Serena whispered sleepily, eyes opening just a crack. She looked up, letting her head remain on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey," Ash whispered back. "I know you wanted space but..."

"It's alright," muttered Serena, curling up next to Ash. "It's alright."

"You okay?" Ash asked. Serena nodded.

"I am now," she whispered as her eyes stared to close again.

"What're you thinking 'bout?" Ash asked absently.

"How nice you are..."

"That's good."

"Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you," Serena sighed, falling back asleep.

"I love you." She didn't hear those words.

 _Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please give loads of reviews. I've also decided to take requests from my readers. So, if you want me to write an AmourShipping fic with any particular theme, tell me in your reviews. Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _Reply for Minios0903/That guest D_ : Sorry, I actually did get your review but forgot to moderate it, so it didn't appear. Anyways, I actually need an idiot for the plot. Believe me; I'm trying to change the personalities of the characters to suit the anime versions. I'll work on that. Moving on, I highly appreciate the fact that you like the story so far. Serena might've missed some of the best words of her life, but no worries; she'll be hearing them soon again. I plan on writing only 5 more chapters, so this story will be ending at chapter no. 10. But, you can ask me to do any AmourShipping fan – fiction. I'm taking requests and will be happy to write. Enjoy the chapters and don't forget to review!

 _Reply for Ejennings167_ : Indeed it would be awesome if I posted chapters each day, but I can't promise anything. Writing takes a hell lot of time. Oh what the hell, I'll grant you your wish! Anyways, I appreciate that you're enjoying the story. Please keep reading and reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters of the story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated. Readers are requested to add me or this story to their 'Following' list to get regular updates on the progress of the story. Once again, please give loads of reviews!_

Ash's next Gym Battle was to take place in the far eastern region of Kalos and the Gym, which he was supposed to challenge, was currently undergoing renovations and would open after 2 weeks. So, the gang decided to take a flight straight to Lumiose City and take a 1 week break before proceeding forward.

There was a sense of relief as the group climbed the stairs into the plane. They relaxed as they sat back in their seats; even Serena managed a small smile as she sat down next to Ash. She had her notebook out and was busy drawing as the flight took off.

"What's that?" asked Ash, straining to get a look but Serena pulled away.

"Nothing!" said Serena.

"Doesn't seem like nothing," Ash said.

"Well it is," said Serena. "What are you doing?"

"I'm excited! The next Gym Leader's supposed to be really tough, I can't wait!" Ash said, punching the back of the seat in front of him. The man in said seat, a thickly built business man with an equally thick moustache, turned to look at the duo, a stern frown on his face. Ash "hehe'd" weakly and waved while Serena raised an eyebrow as she grinned and shot the man a thumbs up. The man gave them a dark look and turned back around. Ash sighed dramatically and Serena giggled.

"So," Ash began a few moments later. "You seem...happier."

Serena shrugged, "Maybe, I just needed time." She was fingering the page of the notebook she was hiding from Ash. "To think things out, you know."

Ash nodded smiling. "Well, I'm glad you're better. I couldn't bear to see you in that state." He added the last part blushing slightly.

"I feel better," replied Serena, also blushing slightly, but choosing not to tell Ash how last night was just as bad as the night before, this time with no Ash by her side to make things better. She honestly never wanted to experience that again...but that pill bottle brought scary thoughts to her head. Thoughts she didn't even think she could, well, think. But she would think, she knew, and it was probably never gonna stop.

Unless...

Shuddering, Serena moved unconsciously closer to Ash, who glanced at her before putting his left arm around her; bringing some comfort to the girl.

 _Moving on..._

"Serena, have you seen my pill bottle?" Ash called from his room as he unpacked. The gang had decided to split up. Clemont and Bonnie returned to the Gym where Clemont took over his duties for the time being. Serena's mother owned a luxurious flat a couple of blocks away from the Gym. So, Ash and Serena had decided to stay there for their break.

"No?" Serena said from her room as she stuffed that horrible sock bundle into her side table. She hated lying. Especially to Ash.

"Maybe I left it at the hotel...oh well, I guess I'll just buy more. So what's this?" Ash asked as he walked into Serena's room and saw the notebook lying open on her bed. It was open to Serena's latest masterpiece, a portrait of Pikachu, who was softly snoring on her bed. Ash had to say, it was a pretty great drawing.

Serena blushed, "Ah, nothing, Ash-"

"It's great. Did you finish it?"

"Yeah, actually, I was just gonna throw it in the back of a drawer or something."

"This is great, Serena."

Serena was silent before she took the notebook and carefully tore the page out, holding it out to Ash. "You want it?"

"Really?" asked Ash, surprised.

"Yeah, you obviously appreciate it more than I do," Serena said. "Here, take it."

Ash took the paper carefully, looking at the drawing happily and feeling as if he was on cloud nine. "Thanks, Serena."

"Anytime." Serena smiled.

 _The next morning..._

Ash woke to the smell of pancakes wafting through the flat. Surprised, Ash walked out to find Serena in the kitchen, easing a blueberry pancake of the skillet with a spatula.

"Morning," Serena said, smiling at Ash. She them handed the whole stack to Ash, who looked at it with surprise.

"Are you not eating?" He asked.

"Sure, but I have to make mine first," she replied.

"Well, then have some of mine. I won't be able to finish all these, silly," Ash said.

Serena giggled. "All right." She then grabbed another plate and sat down across from Ash, snatching two pancakes for herself.

 _In the interest of time..._

"Bye, Mr. Meyer!" Serena called to her friends' father as she and Ash left the Gym that night. Meyer raised an eyebrow in surprise before looking at Clemont.

"She's not at all how you described on the phone yesterday," he said.

Clemont nodded slowly, "I know, but that's alright, right? I mean, last week we thought she tried to commit suicide, but now she's a lot better. As happy as the Serena we knew."

Meyer nodded, looking over at Bonnie and Dedenne who were playing some sort of game. They seemed tired, which was understandable considering they'd gotten back yesterday. Even Ash, who was always excited and energetic, seemed to be dragging himself today. But Serena...Serena had been happy and ready to do anything almost anything, pointing out things to Clemont and taking part in the conversations. This was very different from before, when she'd remain quiet.

It was great to see a smile on her face again.

So why did it send a shiver down Meyer's spine?

 _Later..._

"Hey, Serena?" Ash walked slowly from his shower towards Serena's bedroom. "Serena, do you know where the extra bottle of pills went from the cupboard?" He was wrapped in nothing but a towel, water still dripping off his skin and hair.

Serena looked at Ash, blushing slightly at his state. "No...Do you need them to take a shower, though?"

"No," Ash blushed. "I just thought I could use 'em to replace my missing bottle."

"The missing bottle was probably the extra."

"I'm not so sure." Ash said.

Serena shrugged, "I dunno." She then looked back down to where her notebook lay open. It was being used for planning her showcases. This time, she had decided to write a song to accompany her performance.

"So, what's this one then?" asked Ash, walking closer to look at it. Serena attempted to close it but Ash saw the title before she could stop him.

"When I Die?" Ash asked. "Serena, what kind of a song is that for a performance?"

"A song," Serena said, the air conditioner becoming the most interesting thing to look at. Ash frowned and snatched the notebook up, much to the disapproval of Serena. He started to flip through it.

"Hey!" Serena cried, trying to snatch it back but Ash moved out of the way.

What he saw horrified him.

Past the drawings from before, towards the middle were drawings of figures getting hurt and dying. Tombstones and grim reapers flying around. Then came the song 'When I Die', its lyrics asking the listeners not to be sad, that it was for the best.

"Give it back, Ash." Serena finally took back the notebook from Ash's grasp. She tucked it under her arm and stalked back to the bed. Ash stared at Serena in horror.

"Serena..." 

"What?" Serena asked, a bit of sadness lacing her voice.

Ash shook his head, his chest constricting.

"Serena, why would you write something like that?"

"Because...I could," shrugged Serena, like it was no big deal.

Something lit up in Ash's brain. "Serena, where are the sleeping pills?"

"I don't have any, remember?"

"Where are they, Serena?" Ash asked again.

"Just a song, no big deal, Ash." Serena said.

"And these horrible drawings-"

"Well, I'm sorry my art sucked."

"No, Serena, I mean the drawing were of horrifying images. Why would you, of all people, do that?" Ash asked. "Serena, why did you draw those?"

"Because, I wanted to," Serena said, voice getting smaller each second.

"Why?"

"Ash, you're in a bloody towel!" Serena suddenly cried.

"I'm gonna find those pills," Ash said determinedly, walking towards the door. "And when I do, I am throwing them out."

Serena looked the other way, resisting the urge to touch her nightstand.

 _Some hours later..._

'It's as easy as one...two...three!'

'No one needs you...all you do is hold back your friends...Ash doesn't need you...'

'You'll never escape!'

Serena woke up with a start, shaking slightly. That voice was back. After so many days of peace, it was back. Snarling at her like she was a pathetic creature.

That was it.

 _So, I realise that this is a small chapter but I promise the next one will be awesome and kick-ass! Secondly, I'd like to thank all my readers for the tremendous support they've shown towards this story. Don't Let Me Down has crossed 1200+ views in just 7 days! You all are simply wonderful! But I have to say that I'm unhappy with the number of reviews. People, your reviews keep me writing, please review! Also, I'm now taking requests for AmourShippings fics, so if you'd like one, then please let me know in the reviews or message me. I'll be more than happy to write. Bye for now!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _Reply for Minios0903_ : LOL! Serena's certainly not possessed in this story, although that would be a good plot. I appreciate that you are enjoying the story and thanks for your support. As for your request, I might do it after I finish 'Don't Let Me Down'. The plot you've asked for is certainly interesting and would be a good read. Thanks for the review and support!

 _Reply for Guest_ : Here's the update you've been waiting for! Thanks for the review and support. Enjoy!

 _Reply for Oni warrior_ : I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters. I did make the story a bit dark and Serena-centric because I feel that the other travelling companions do not get their deserved share of focus. Here's the update you've been waiting for, enjoy!

 _Reply for PokeLoverTJC_ : Thank you! I really appreciate the fact that you like the story. I'll be sure to check out your stories after I finish this one. Moving on, I'm a 'happy-ending' guy here, so don't worry, I'm not killing off Serena. The sleeping pills were added to make the plot more executable. The story is a bit depressing, but things will go right soon. I'm glad that you liked my writing style and the general plot of the story. Please keep reading and reviewing!

 _Reply for DeGraphics Literature_ : Nah, Serena's not turning into any addict. This chapter will clear up any doubts you have about the plot. Thanks for your review. Please keep reading and reviewing!

 _Reply for Ejennings167_ : LOL! Thanks for the compliment, I guess. I was free yesterday so writing the chapter wasn't a big hassle. Keep reading and reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters of this story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated! I'm also taking requests for AmourShipping fics, so if you want me to write a story with a particular plot in mind, feel free to let me know through the reviews or message me. I would prefer working on one-shots as they do not take a lot of time and are more convenient but that all depends on you and your requests._

"Hello?" Clemont asked into the phone. It was 12 o'clock at night and now someone decides to call? He'd only just got to bed! He wanted some well deserved sleep.

"C-Clemont?"

"Ash? What happened?"

"Clemont, I really need to talk to you and Bonnie," Ash's voice trembled and Clemont's eyes now lost all the sleep, his attention fully focused on his friend.

"Ok. We'll meet at Serena's apartment tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"That might be too late!" Ash suddenly cried.

"Late...why? Ash, what is-" Clemont was asking as Ash took a breath, like he was about to reply. But there was a shuffling behind him and Ash suddenly said, rather rushed. "See you tomorrow." And he hung up.

"Ash?" Clemont stared at the phone as the dial tone sang before setting the phone back.

Later that night, Clemont got another phone call. He hadn't gone back to sleep, his eyes having lost all of it when he'd noticed Ash's terrified tone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Meeting at your place, 7 o'clock."

"Ash, wait-"

But the line was already disconnected.

 _With Serena..._

She had to do this...or else it wouldn't stop.

She didn't have a choice anymore, and that somehow made it easier to sit here and wait for Ash to sneak out like Serena knew he was planning to. She knew they were having a meeting without her. They were probably gonna ask her to leave the group. When she was a small kid, her group of friends would hold meetings without children they didn't wanna play with anymore. So why should she be surprised when Ash, Clemont and Bonnie did it to her? Why would it hurt?

Except she had gotten this far and now they ask her to leave? They completely changed her life, for better or worse, and now they wanted it all to go back to the previous state? Except, now it wouldn't go back, if anything, it would probably get worse. Now, she wouldn't have Bonnie's love, Clemont's friendship or Ash's protection, or anything. She'd be left to fend for herself.

There was no way out, Serena could see that now. It wasn't going to stop, so she realized she had to stop instead.

The moment the door shut, Serena sat up, pacing the length of her room anxiously before her eyes settled on her notebook. Before picking it up, Serena took out her Poke Balls containing Pancham and Braixen. She kissed the balls before putting them in her bag.

Then, with shaking hands, Serena snatched the notebook and a pen before she started to write frantically. They had to know why she was doing this, they had to understand.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Hey," Bonnie said as she opened the door to their house.

Ash nodded, stepping in quickly and sitting up on the bar stool next to Clemont, who had a mug of coffee in his hand and was drinking from it non-stop.

"So?" He asked.

"It's about Serena," Ash said, and both Clemont and Bonnie's eyebrows turned into a grin, still not grasping the seriousness of the conversation.

"We kinda figured that out when you didn't come with here. Now, what is it? Has she finally professed her love to you?" Bonnie asked, smiling at Ash.

"No! Not yet," Ash groaned. "But that's not the point...I...I think she's gonna commit suicide!"

Clemont dropped his mug and it shattered into a thousand pieces. The words hung in the air before Bonnie managed to stammer. "A-and what makes you think that, Ash?"

"I...I can't find the sleeping pills anywhere...and she keeps writing and drawing the most depressing, death-centred things."

A small commotion behind the trio revealed itself to be Mr. Meyer. Bonnie looked behind her to say 'good morning' when the older man walked his way over.

"Morning, dad."

"Morning, what's all this talk of death?"

Bonnie looked at Clemont, who in turn looked at Ash, who stared at Mr. Meyer beside Bonnie and said. "I think Serena is planning to...to kill herself!"

Meyer had to stop himself from spitting his coffee. He managed to get the liquid inside and then asked. "What are the symptoms?"

"What?"

"Her symptoms, her behaviour. Has she gone through a traumatic event?" Meyer stared intently at the 3 trainers.

"She was upset about the intrusions of her privacy," said Ash. "And...And she was just depressed all the time. She wanted to be left alone. We...thought she did commit suicide at one point. She took her pills after a heavy consumption of caffeine-containing soft drinks."

"Always dangerous," Meyer injected.

Ash nodded, "But we thought she was getting better towards the end. She was in a better mood and happy. But when the extra bottle went missing...and I saw the things she'd been doing in that notebook...I don't know anymore." Ash was almost on the verge of crying. His lower jaw was beginning to shake.

Meyer nodded. "Has she given any prized items away?"

"What do you mean, dad?" Clemont asked.

"Has she given stuff away suddenly, just out of the blue? Things people she knew would want but they were hers?"

"She gave me a drawing she worked pretty hard on." Ash said.

"Has she acted recklessly?" Meyer continued.

"She let a stranger into the suite who tried to pick a fight with her," said Clemont, remembering how he had walked out to see the young performer pinned to the couch, slowly getting the life choked out of her.

"And taking the sleeping pills," Ash added, remembering the fear coursing through him as he looked at her, thinking she had died right there.

"Children..." Mr. Meyer looked grim as he watched the surface of his coffee, not making eye contact with any of them. "I'm sorry to say this but...Ash is right. Serena has shown all the signs one usually looks for."

"And what are those?" Bonnie asked, too scared to accept what her father was saying.

"Well, reckless behaviour, the girl and the pills, depression, she gave something away, I'm sure she'll give more away as the time goes on and she runs into more people. I believe she has entered the 'calm before the storm' phase, the fact that she seems to be in a better mood and so much easier to be around means...she's decided to do it. To end her own life."

"No way," Clemont said. He couldn't possible think of losing his best friend.

"There's no time to argue if I'm right or wrong. Now think carefully, does she have access or has she recently acquired anything she could use to kill herself?"

"The extra bottle of sleeping pills went missing from the bathroo-She stole my pills!" Ash said frantically, jumping to his feet. "She has two bottles to swallow!"

"Calm down," Meyer said, sounding like a gentle parent. "Calm down, Ash. Now listen carefully, there's no way you can change her thinking, but you can get her help and you should do it quickly. The sooner the better."

Ash was already donning his coat, hurrying to the door. It was February and bitter cold. Clemont was behind him, looking pale and shaken. Bonnie paused only to thank her dad and then she was running after them, shouting for their driver to start the car.

Only when she'd taken her seat did Bonnie realize she'd forgotten to dress into street clothes or put on shoes.

'Damn it, Serena...' She thought as the driver started the car and sped down the road going as fast as the car would allow.

 _Moving on..._

With a shaky hand, Serena gently placed the sheet of paper on the coffee table. It was her goodbye and on the back her list of who got what when they...when they found her.

She briefly wondered if she should even be in the apartment, but then again where else did she want to be. She couldn't soil a place she loved and anywhere random was just cruel to her. Her bed was safe, it always had been. She could...do that...in her bed. It seemed like the only real option when she stopped to think about it.

She didn't want it to hurt...so she decided her first option was her best: the pills. They wouldn't hurt, and like the voice had promised, it would feel like simply falling asleep. She didn't want any drama, nothing for the newspapers to go nuts over; no flashy headlines over blood and guns or knives. Just a quick and painless exit. That was all she needed, that was all she wanted.

But it scared her; she was scared as she forced herself to walk around the apartment one last time. Scared as she stared into the mirror in the bathroom one last time, analysing her face like she was afraid she would never see it again. She didn't know, and she wanted to, at least, remember what she looked like.

Although, would she want to remember her face in the afterlife? It was pale, like it didn't want to die. She didn't have a choice though...this was the only way out! Surely, they'd understand that? Surely, the person staring back at her in the mirror would understand that?

Finally, the inevitable happened: Serena reached her bedroom. It had gone cold and unfeeling since she'd left. Like it knew she was leaving it soon, and didn't like it.

Serena sat on the bed, hands shaking as she reached into her side table and retrieved the two small bottles. Tears had sprung to her eyes and were now overflowing as she opened Ash's. She wanted Ash right then, wanted him to hold her like he did one night. Wanted him to promise that everything would be alright. But, apparently, her pill bottle would have to do. Serena held tights to the plastic, trying to gain some comfort from it but finding none. She would be alone when life left her, she would be alone and scared. Serena didn't want that. But, she had no choice.

Even the damned voice had left her, had left her to face what it wanted from her. But, if voices could smile, Serena supposed it was grinning madly as she stared at the pills. Should she try to swallow them all straight from the bottle or should she take a few into her palm?

"Help..." She squeaked, the tears coming down hard now. "Ash..."

But no one was there to help her. She'd have to figure this out on her own.

Shaking, Serena lifted the bottle to her lips, closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

"Serena!" Ash screamed, running into the flat, the door nearly flying off the wall as he burst in. Clemont and Bonnie ran in behind him, Bonnie diverting to the living room where she saw a sheet of paper sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh gosh..." Bonnie whispered, face gone pale.

"What is it?" Clemont asked.

"It's her suicide note!"

"No..." Ash ran to Serena's room, the others close behind.

Serena was sitting there on her bed, the bottle in her hand. Then it dropped...and Serena began to fall backwards.

"Serena!" Ash shrieked, running to the Performer and catching her before she hit the pillows, or more accurately, the headboard as she was sitting close to the head of the bed. Serena looked at him drowsily, the tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Call an ambulance!" Ash cried. Bonnie was already on it.

"N-no...Ash..." Serena struggled to get the words out. "Don't..."

"How could you do something so stupid?" Ash asked, beginning to sob.

"H-had to..." Serena sobbed. "Had...t-to..."

"Serena..." Ash smoothed her hair back, wiping the tears from Serena's face as her body grew heavier and heavier.

"Ash..." She whimpered. "I'm scared..." She tried to lift her hand but her hand was like lead. Ash was sobbing now as he reached for her hand, holding tight. Serena tried to hold on too, but her grip was weak, and growing weaker.

"I'm sorry..." Serena managed, her eyes beginning to close.

"No! No, Serena! Wake up! Please! Please, wake up!" Ash shrieked, dropping the hand to slap at Serena's face, to hold it so he could stare into the unfocused eyes that were closing.

Clemont stood behind Ash, clutching Ash's shoulder for support because he couldn't accept this was happening.

"Serena...please..." Ash cried over the performer's body.

 _There that's it! Another cliff-hanger, but no worries, happy endings is my speciality. If I'm in a mood, the next chapter will come out tomorrow, if not, well, I can't say anything. Please review the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _Reply for Oni warrior_ : Thanks for your review! I'm really happy that you like the chapter. Indeed, it was pretty suspenseful and emotional. So, enjoy this one and don't forget to review!

 _Reply for Minios0903_ : Serena's certainly not dying, I couldn't dream of killing her. As your question about Ash, when Bonnie asks him if Serena professed her love, he says 'not yet', I intended for it to mean that Ash still doesn't know if Serena likes him or not and is, somewhat, disappointed that she still hasn't given him any concrete confirmation. Anyways, I'm no God. LOL! I just have a lot of time on my hand as the summer vacations are on and I use that time to bring out new chapters for you guys. So, thanks for the review and keep reading!

 _Reply for Ejennings167_ : I know that feeling, trust me I do. I can't remember the times I've sent messages to authors who did not update within 24 hours after a cliff-hanger chapter. Sometimes they would take me as an irritating prick or sometimes, rare sometimes, as a fan. Anyways, I won't keep you waiting. Here's the chapter and thanks for the review! Keep reading and reviewing!

 _Reply for ultimateCCC_ : Thank you for your reviews and appreciation of the story. As for your question, I'm taking all kinds of AmourShipping requests, although, I'd prefer one-shots. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!

 _Reply for Guest_ : Serena will make it through, don't worry. I'm glad you've enjoyed the previous chapters and thanks for the support. Anyways, I highly recommend creating a FFN account and using it for reviewing, etc. as it makes it easier for me to reply. Thanks once again, keep reading and reviewing!

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters of this story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated. I'm also taking requests for AmourShipping stories, so if you want me to write one for you, please let me know through the reviews or message me. Readers are requested to add me or the story to either their 'Following' or 'Favourites' list for continuous updates on the progress of this story._

She could feel it.

Her life...slipping from her...like falling backwards out of her body maybe...she was just gone. She had to be. She now couldn't feel Ash's warm body against her, couldn't feel the hand holding hers.

She was just floating...unfeeling.

"Please...Serena!"

"I'm sorry."

"In there!"

"What?"

But then it all slipped away from her, and all Serena knew was darkness.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

Clemont was like a statue, the only 'helpful' thing he did was tear Ash away from Serena so the medics could work on her. And that just felt like plain betrayal. Ash almost clung to him now, crying. Clemont didn't care he was the great genius of Lumiose City, the logical one, the smart one. Ash cried and, for a minute, Clemont had to wonder if he'd collapse.

The medics loaded Serena onto a stretcher, one medic sitting on top of her performing CPR as the other two carried her to an ambulance outside.

The area was lined with a small number of bystanders, watching in shock as Serena was carried into an ambulance. Ash followed them close behind, jumping into the ambulance and taking Serena's hand into his trembling one, holding tight. Tears flowed freely as they drove.

"Sir, please let go." One of the medics said and Ash let go as Serena was carried from the ambulance. She was loaded onto a wheeled-stretcher and the medics started running, Ash right alongside as they burst through the pristine glass doors.

"Sir!"

It couldn't be happening.

"Sir, please come with me."

They were pulling Ash away from Serena.

"Serena!"

"Master Ketchum, we need you to come this way!

"No, I won't leave her!"

But Serena was already gone, disappearing through a large set of white double doors with small square windows, where Ash couldn't see, couldn't help, couldn't be with her.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

The car couldn't possibly go fast enough as Clemont and Bonnie were driven to the hospital. Bonnie was much of a wreck to do anything really. She clutched Serena's suicide note in her hands, crying and gasping for breath, at times bending in half to try and regain her breath when the tears became too much.

Clemont seemed much more stable then Bonnie, but in truth he was just as bad. Despair and pain driving deep into him. The only thing keeping him from joining Bonnie in sobbing was his sense of responsibility to be strong for his sister and his logical side of the brain still functioning. Hell was raging in his mind and he honestly didn't know how he was holding back tears.

They found Ash in the ER room, Bonnie sitting down next to him promptly as Clemont walked to the receptionist's desk.

"Miss Serena?" He asked, his voice broken and strained. The nurse looked at him, at his ash, strained face, and then looked at her computer.

"In the process of having her stomach pumped. Please wait here and the doctor will be right with you."

Clemont could only nod before going to sit down. It was like he was detached from his body, there was that one part of his mind that refused to accept that this was happening. Why did Serena have to pick up the bottle? Why not the guy next door? Someone he didn't actually know.

Bonnie was wiping the last of the tears from the latest wave of sobs from her face. In her other hand, was the suicide note. She'd actually forgotten she was carrying it, and now she couldn't let go. It disgusted her, horrified her, but it was a link to her sister. Something she had touched, and somehow it seemed to fool Bonnie into thinking she was alive still, that she was fine. That Bonnie was just being foolish in sitting here and crying beside Ash, who was leaning on her shoulder because the trainer had lost the ability to support himself in his grief. Bonnie and Ash had left Pikachu and Dedenne in Meyer's care. This would be too much for the Pokémon to handle.

Bonnie looked over at Clemont, who was pale and was just staring at the tiles floor. Like he expected Serena to somehow pop out of it, completely fine and jolly.

Like none of this had happened. Like it had all been some sick, twisted nightmare.

"Miss Serena?" And older man called.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

She was still asleep, an IV speared into her hand that pumped liquids into her thin body.

"Serena!" Ash cried, running to her bedside. "Serena, can you hear me?"

"She'll be in and out of it for a while." The Doctor, Dr. Harrison, said as he walked in behind Ash. Bonnie and Clemont followed closely after, hanging on the doc's every word. "She may wake up today or not. But when she does, don't expect her to be awake for long, or even completely know what's going on. We barely got to her in time, a minute more and it would have been too late."

Ash attempted to stifle a whimper, but only managed to strangle the sound slightly as he bit his fist and tears returned to his eyes. Serena's hand was held tightly in his, and Ash was shaking horribly. He'd almost lost her...

"Another thing..." Dr. Harrison looked uncomfortable now. "She may not remember attempting suicide."

"What?" Bonnie asked, going a shade paler. "So we'd have to...tell her?"

The Doctor nodded. "This is your choice, of course, but she'll have to know eventually. She will also need counselling too; it's the only way for her to get better. Her mother will also need to be informed."

Clemont nodded. "Thanks, doctor."

"I'll be back later to check on her," Dr. Harrison said before disappearing through the door.

Ash turned back to the sleeping Serena, who seemed so peaceful.

It wasn't fair really.

How could she lay there, sleeping, when she had just thrown everyone she loved into their own personal hells?! Ash was blinded by a flash of anger as he stared down at Serena; he wanted to throw this kid through the next wall! How could she?! Didn't she think even once about what she was doing to everyone?! What she was giving up?! What she was leaving behind?!

Who she was leaving behind?!

"You stupid girl!" Ash sobbed angrily. "You bloody stupid girl!" He pounded the mattress by Serena's side.

"Ash!" Clemont called out.

"Ash, come sit down," Bonnie patted the seat next to her. "Please, before you do something rash."

"What? Like Serena?" Ash raged. "She's allowed to do something rash but I am not?"

Bonnie's eyes were filling with tears again. "No," she hissed. "No, she isn't."

Clemont frowned. "Ash, sit down, please, for our sake."

Ash sat. Bonnie moved her chair closer to Ash's and leaned back, closing her eyes and rubbing a hand across her face.

"We forgot to tell Alexa," she realised, the absurdity of the sentence making her break into a small heartbroken smile. They were supposed to meet her for an interview.

"I'll do it later," Clemont mumbled, propping his feet on Bonnie's knees and sitting back.

"No, you'll do it now." Bonnie said, letting her legs drop so Clemont's feet slid painfully down them. Clemont gave her a dark look before standing and walking out the door.

"Sometimes, he's such a kid." Bonnie mumbled tiredly.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

"Alexa speaking."

"Hello? Alexa?"

"Clemont?"

"Yeah, um, Alexa, we can't some in for...the interview for a few days." Clemont said, a desperate hollow feeling clawing its way into his stomach.

"Why?" Alexa sounded worried, and Clemont didn't really want to continue. "Clemont, is everything alright? What happened?"

"Serena is in hospital, Alexa," Clemont said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and his fingers twisting tight around the phone cord.

It was silent for a long while before Alexa managed to say, rather whisper. "What...what happened?"

Clemont's breathing constricted and it took several minutes and a lot of swallowing before he choked out. "She...stole Ash's sleeping pills...and...and," something in his voice broke and he couldn't go on.

"Clemont? Clemont, it's alright. I'm coming down there right now," Alexa said and before Clemont could say another thing, the line went dead.

Clemont stared at the phone, biting his lips.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

Bonnie was still wearing her pyjamas, and as she leaned back in the chair with her eyes closed, it looked like she was just as much a patient in the hospital as Serena was.

The suicide letter had not left her first the entire time, but as she began to drift into sleep, her grip began to loosen and suddenly the scrap of paper was flying across the floor, resting against Clemont's shoe as he stepped in. Clemont picked it up between two fingers, like he was holding something horrible. He looked it over before putting the paper down on the small table beside Serena's bed. Bonnie didn't notice and neither did Ash, who was still sitting next to Serena.

"What's wrong?" Clemont asked.

"That's a funny question," Ash seethed.

"Look, don't...don't yell at her, alright? It's the last thing she needs. Besides, she's gonna get an earful from Bonnie alone. She's going to need you."

"She did have me! She had us! And still she decided to go and jump the ship?" Ash growled softly.

Clemont sighed sadly. "Look, just don't be rough on her, okay? That's the worst thing you could do at the moment."

"The worst thing I could do? The worst thing I ever did was leave her alone with those pills!" Ash cried and his voice cracked roughly. "I don't think there's anything more worse I could do."

Serena shifted and Clemont tensed, putting a hand on Ash's arm to get his attention.

"What?" Ash asked. Clemont nodded his head towards Serena and Ash whipped his head around to look at her, anger melting into concern.

"Serena?" He said, sounding almost desperate. "Serena, c'mon! Wake up!"

Serena groaned and wearily opened her eyes, looking right at Ash dazedly and frowning before pulling her hand out of Ash's.

"Where's Ash?" She croaked, her throat raw from the stomach pumping.

Ash blinked in confusion for a few seconds before replying. "I'm Ash."

Serena blinked wearily a few times before opening her eyes a little more. "Ash?"

"Yes!" Ash said, his voice weak.

"Ash," Serena's eyes filled with tears and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around the trainer. "Ash, I'm scared...w-what happened?"

Ash held tight, not wanting to let go ever again. "You swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills."

 _There you have it. I had to work my brain a lot for this chapter, you know. As always, reviews will be highly appreciated and I'm also taking requests for AmourShipping stories, so feel free to tell me in the reviews or message me. I've already begun work on the next chapter and it should be out soon. Moving on, I'd like to say a big THANK YOU to all my readers! Don't Let Me Down has crossed2400+ views and more than 850 visitors! Thanks, guys, you all are simply awesome! Till we see each other again, au revoir._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _Reply for Minios0903_ : Thanks for the review! Well, I personally think Clemont should get more attention and popularity in the anime. Some of his inventions, never mind the blowing up part, are pretty fantastic. Anyways, here's chapter 8! Read and Review!

 _Reply for Ooobserver_ : Thank you for the review! I'm glad that you've found the story interesting. I personally put in a lot of effort for this one and I believe it is the best I've ever written. Here's the chapter you've been waiting for, please enjoy and review!

 _Reply for Guest_ : They will soon, I've already planned it and you'll soon see it in the next chapter. Till then, enjoy this one!

 _Reply for Oni warrior_ : Thanks for the review! Ash can never really be angry at Serena, or at any of his friends, as a matter of fact. I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, here's the eighth one. Hope you like it. I will be writing more AmourShipping stories. If you'd like me to write a story with a specific plot, then please tell me through the reviews or message me. I will gladly write it. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review.

 _Reply for Ejennings167_ : That number crossed 1000+ last night. Anyways, thanks for the review. I'm always trying to upload my chapters as soon as possible for you guys. Chapter 9 will be out soon, till then enjoy this one and review.

 _Reply for G.T 4 Galaxy Trigoon_ : Serena is alright. Dude, I suggest you read the story back from Chapter 1. Pay attention and you'll find the answers to your questions.

 _Reply for The Legendary Amourshipper_ : Is that all you comment? I've seen your reviews on various other stories, always asking for a lemon-fic. The characters are kids! So, sorry, man. Request denied.

 _Reply for ultimateCCC_ : She'll be fine. Anyways, if you have something to say then say it all at once, don't talk in steps. Tell me what request you have. The full thing. Either say it in the reviews or message me. No step-talking.

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters of the story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated. I'm also taking requests for AmourShipping fics, so if you'd like me to write one, please let me know through the reviews or message me._

Serena pulled away quickly, wiping her eyes frantically. "I did...what?"

"You swallowed a whole bottle of sleeping pills...my bottle," Ash said, smoothing her hair back in an attempt to be soothing as Serena's world took a turn for the worst. An even larger torrent of tears released themselves and she drew back into the bed, drawing her knees up as Clemont raised the bed into a sitting position for her. Ash rubbed small circles into her back as Serena cried, wiping her eyes non-stop to try and get rid of the tears, although they were replaced with more seconds later.

"No...No, if that's the case then I should be dead," she whimpered. "Why am I alive?"

"Because we found you in time," Clemont said.

Serena, her head resting on her knees, looked over at Clemont and Ash. "I want to be dead." She muttered, eyes beginning to close.

"Why, Serena?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"I don't wanna be alive."

"Serena, that's stupid." Clemont frowned. How could she think like that?!

Serena's breathing hitched and she started crying again. "If I'm so stupid, why didn't you let me die? Make the planet smart."

"Serena..." Ash's voice was tinged with heartbreak, but before he could say anything else, the door opened.

"Serena!" Alexa practically ran in, hurrying to stand by Serena's bedside. "Serena, you alright?"

Clemont sighed, leaning back into his chair.

Serena looked at Alexa tearfully, more sobs racking her thin frame. Alexa sighed and took her hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Serena, you're alright."

Serena shook her head. "No, I'm alive! And I don't even know I committed suicide so I dunno what I did wrong!"

Alexa looked taken aback by the exclamation, but didn't let go of Serena's hand as she cried.

"Serena, you're gonna have to calm down or the nurse will give you a sedative," she said gently. Serena just shook her head, burying her head in her knees and crying softly.

A knock on the door alerted everyone to the Doctor's reappearance. He entered, holding a clipboard against his chest as he looked it over. He glanced up and saw Serena sitting up, the doc offering a gentle smile as he took Alexa's place at Serena's bedside.

"I see you're awake, Serena," Dr. Harrison said. "How do you feel?"

"Go away..."

"Not well, I see."

Another wave of tears broke through Serena's eyes and she shook with sobs. "I wanna die..."

"I see. Miss Serena, I'm going to give you something to help you sleep. Maybe when you wake you will be calmer."

"I want Ash..." Serena mumbled through a fresh wave of tears and Ash frowned as the doctor approached the patient's IV machine. Taking a bottle from his coat, he filled a syringe with the sedative, injecting it into her IV and then stepping back. He then turned to look at Alexa, Clemont and Ash.

"Alert me or a nurse when she wakes up again and don't leave her alone at any cost."

Alexa nodded, looking worriedly as Serena began to succumb to the medicine. Ash slid past the journalist to hold Serena's hand as she fell back against the raised mattress, her eyes struggling to stay open and her legs falling straight as she became weak. Ash bit his lip, wiping away the last of Serena's tears with the pad of her thumb.

Serena let her head bob up and down as her body began to weaken and the last thing she saw was Ash as he pressed the button on the bed to lower the mattress again. She saw his dark eyes fill with tears as she closed her blue ones, darkness overtaking her senses.

She was glad to leave again, except now she couldn't feel Ash's protective hand holding hers.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

Bonnie was still asleep when the door opened again to reveal Mr. Meyer appearing to look in on things. He smiled kindly at Clemont, who nodded, having been the one to call him and thank him. He had to wonder now why he even made a call like that, except he was so overwhelmed he really didn't know what he was doing anymore.

Ash had not let go of Serena's hand since she had fallen asleep. He wanted to cry so badly but the tears refused to come out, refused to let him find some sort of release from the pain he was feeling right now.

Meyer sat down next to Clemont. "How is she?"

"Suicidal," Clemont sighed sadly. "She kept crying over how she was still alive till the doc put her to sleep."

"She's just mixed up right now," Meyer replied. "When she wakes up, just be gentle."

"That I'd pay money to see," Ash sneered from his seat beside Serena.

Clemont frowned but Meyer just placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

Bonnie groaned from her sear and opened her eyes wearily. "What's this about paying money? Did Serena damage something?"

Ash let out a loud sigh.

Bonnie looked at him before looking over to see Clemont and Meyer watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"I believe you forgot something this morning," Clemont smirked as Meyer smiled. Bonnie frowned and looked down to see her blue and grey pin-striped nightwear. She paused, thanking God for the fact that she was not wearing her Pikachu slippers.

"I'm good in anything I wear," Bonnie shrugged tiredly. "And anyway, I can't leave right now."

"You could," Clemont teased. "But I'm sure Serena would appreciate the fact you chose her over your clothes."

Bonnie merely rolled her eyes and closed them again, lying back. "Truth is I'm just too comfortable to move."

"Yeah," Clemont said, the amusement beginning to fade.

Then the inventor, Bonnie and Meyer looked over to Ash, who was looking tiredly at the tiles.

"Ash, maybe you should go home for a while," said Clemont. "You've gotten the least amount of sleep out of all of us, I'm sure you could use some."

"I'm not leaving Serena," the trainer replied.

"You're no good to her like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you're about to explode," said Clemont.

Ash growled silently at the scientist, not moving at all. Mr. Meyer cleared his throat and leaned forward.

"Serena is going to be going in and out of consciousness for the next few days, Ash. She'll be confused and she will probably say things she normally wouldn't because she is so messed up right now. Now, to be able to deal with this you're going to need to be at your top game, and right now you're a wreck. Go home, get some sleep and come back in a few hours. We'll surely call you if she wakes up and you're not here."

When Ash still didn't move, Clemont sighed and stood up, pulling Ash to his feet. He gently separated Serena's hand from his and directed him out the door.

"Clemont, please...I don't want to leave her..." Ash begged. "She wouldn't even be here if I'd actually watched her-"

"Don't blame yourself, Ash," Clemont said quickly. "You did everything you could. You need rest."

Too tired and upset to come up with a reply, Ash let himself be led to the car and sat down inside it. Then Clemont sat beside him and the driver started driving. It was awkwardly quiet; Ash preferring to watch what was passing through the window than say anything. The sky had gone grey overhead and threatened to rain with thunderbolts here and there.

"Do you want me to stay...?" Clemont asked, finding Ash going back to where Serena had almost died...wrong.

"No...its fine, Clemont," Ash said, getting out and closing the car door. "Send the car later." Clemont nodded, only driving off when Ash had disappeared through the door.

Ash stood in the entryway like a statue. They had left the lights on when they'd left. Too much in a rush to remember to save electricity. Pikachu and the other Pokémon were at the Lumiose Gym.

A violent burst of thunder from outside snapped Ash back to reality, sending him to snap the front light off as he walked slowly through the hall, shedding his coat and leaving it on the ground, here and there. He did the same with his sweater and shoes and soon flopped onto to his bed in his t-shirt and jeans. His eyes burning but still not crying.

After 20 minutes of lying there, Ash decided this wasn't working. He sat up, his muscles aching and his while body tinged with exhaustion. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Serena with that damned bottle. Saw her falling backwards as she attempted to leave everyone and everything behind. Saw her cry and whisper how scared she was as the light dimmed in her eyes. Ash whimpered and lay back down, pulling the covers over her head in some sort of attempt to hide from the dark feelings in his broken heart.

 _I know this is a short chapter, but that's how it is. Also, this story will be ending with chapter 9, so the next one will be the finale. I know I said I'd take it to Ch. 10, but finishing it at 9 will be better. The next one will be coming out soon. Please give loads of reviews. Ciao!_


	9. Chapter 9: The End

**Chapter 9: The End**

 _Reply for Minios0903_ : Thanks for the review! All the praise, kind of makes me feel as if I'm on cloud nine, LOL. Ah, well, here's the final chapter!

 _Reply for Oni warrior_ : Thanks for the praise, man! I hope you like this chappie also. Be sure to review. Here's the finale!

 _Reply for Ooobserver_ : Thank you for the review! I can't express how much I appreciate your support. Don't worry, this one's ending but I'll be writing more soon. Hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Don't forget to review!

 _Reply for ultimateCCC_ : I'll start working on your plot. If I like what I've come up with, then you'll soon be seeing it on FFN. I hope you like the finale; I've put in a lot of work for this one. So, without further ado, here's the final chapter!

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon or the characters of the story do not, in any way, belong to me.**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated. I'm also taking requests for AmourShipping stories, so if you want one this is your chance._

Serena didn't wake up till the next say as the clock approached noon. The doctor had explained this was normal to the worried gang and Alexa, and when they saw Serena slowly open her blue eyes, they watched quietly to see what she would do.

Ash had returned by now, and had taken a seat beside a properly clothed Bonnie, who was holding a small notepad as she attempted to find something to occupy her time that wasn't worrying over her sister. She was failing miserably at this task.

Ash was still angry. At himself, at Serena, at the siblings because they were in the same position as him...only it was worse for him. If only he hadn't left that morning. If only he'd made a real effort to find the missing pill bottle. If only he wasn't as stupid as to think tucking her in one night would be enough. He hated himself at this point.

Serena groaned as she sat up, Ash hurrying to raise the bed again so Serena could recline against it.

"Thanks..." Serena muttered tiredly. "Where am I?"

"The hospital...remember?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah," Serena said, one corner of her mouth pulling upward. "I tried to jump ship and blew it. Right?"

Everyone stiffened at her words and Bonnie nodded.

"You're being rather calm about this," said Alexa, testing the waters. "Yesterday, you were beyond consoling."

"Well..." Serena said and for the first time she looked at them, tears sliding down her face. "Mom always said I was a good actor."

"Serena..." Ash pulled her close and she didn't fight him, but she didn't return the embrace. She just laid her head against Ash and let him squeeze her shoulder. For a moment, Serena closed her eyes and let the exhaustion make it known. Let the pain and fear, which she'd been living with, overwhelm her and burn in her chest like it usually did.

Bonnie looked at Clemont who looked back, face speaking an unspoken sadness. Alexa sighed and stood up, saying she would be back to check on her before walking out. Ash didn't move until Serena pulled away, sliding to the other side of the bed and pulling her knees close. She wiped the last of her tears away and began watching the window, feeling small and insignificant.

Ash looked at the others, who nodded.

"Serena...you know we care about you, right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah."

"And we would always be there for you?" Clemont added.

"Yeah."

"So, why...why did you do...this?" Ash asked, asking the hardest question of them.

Serena was silent, her gaze slipping from the window and towards the blanket covering her knees. She ran a finger along the edge of the white blanket.

"I don't care about myself? Or...maybe I don't want to be here anymore," she replied quietly, so quiet the others almost missed it. "It's rather lonely; you know...I just didn't figure it out till it was too late." Her eyes were half open and her breathing was beginning to slow.

"You're lonely, Serena?" asked Bonnie.

"Funny, right? Not being alone for a second can still make you lonely. I guess it takes a genius to realise those two things aren't really the same," Serena said tiredly, laying her head back against the raised half of the mattress. Her eyes were starting to close, growing heavier by the moment. "I guess I only really learned that after...Calem left for his training...and Bonnie began training under Clemont."

Bonnie was quiet, gaze slipping from her sister towards the floor. Slowly she stood up and walked from the room, tears beginning to build behind her burning eyes.

"Bonnie..." Clemont hurried after her, leaving Ash alone with a drowsy Serena, who didn't seem to be aware of what she was saying to whom. Her eyes were closed now and Ash couldn't tell if she was still awake.

Wordlessly, Ash pulled Serena out of her corner of the bed, trying to make her more comfortable. He laid Serena on her side and carefully pushed her knees down so her legs stretched out. Then he reached for the button to lower the bed.

Serena reached out, surprisingly, snatching Ash's hand.

Ash turned, surprised, and saw Serena had managed to open her eyes a fraction. She pulled Ash's hand to rest with hers on the bed and then turned to face the pillow.

"Don't...leave me," She managed before she fell asleep. Ash looked away from the sleeping Serena, anywhere but at the girl he wanted to hug and cry with so badly. Anger, hate, venom, it all built up in his chest directing it at himself, at Serena, at the reporters, at Alexa for making them famous, at Clemont for not being kind enough, at Bonnie for not doing something, at the world because, hey, why not?

Feelings of hurt, betrayal, worry and pain were gnawing at his gut. He was sure he was going to get sick soon.

Serena slept next to him, holding his hand like it was a life-line.

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

Clemont found Bonnie in the gift shop. Wondering what could have driven his sister here; he quickly entered and walked quietly towards Bonnie.

The young girl was staring at the shelves of chocolates, eyes glassy but her face dry. Her jaw quivered every now and then.

Clemont grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door, ignoring Bonnie's pathetic attempts to pull away. He pulled her out of the gift shop, past the receptionist's desk and out the hospital doors.

"Clemont! Where are we going?" Bonnie asked.

Her brother didn't say anything, just kept pulling Bonnie down the street until they reached a nearby cafe.

"Sit." He said. Bonnie sat, leaning onto the table with her elbow and resting her chin in her fist.

Clemont returned with two large cups of coffee. He set one beside Bonnie and sipped his own.

The siblings stayed silent for some moments. Clemont knowing his sister would speak first.

Bonnie cast him a look before leaning back in her chair and taking a deep breath, keepings her eye glued to the hands hanging limply in her lap. "Did I drive Serena to this?"

"No."

"To swallowing those pills?"

"No." Clemont said again. "Did you hand her the bottle? Did you intentionally pull away from her?"

"No...But-"

"Don't blame yourself, Bonnie," Clemont said immediately. "Remember what Dad and Dr. Harrison told us? Serena's messed up right now; she says things she doesn't mean to say. Things she wouldn't normally say."

Bonnie didn't look placated, but she sipped her coffee quietly. "It's true though...I just left her...We used to be so close and now..."

"It happens, Bonnie," Clemont said. "It's just life. And it's not like you two aren't close. Remember what happened a few weeks ago? You were the first to notice when things started to get really bad for Serena. Sisters can't be around all the time, but when they are they know what to do."

Bonnie still looked upset, so Clemont sighed and leaned forward.

"Don't make me go all emo, Bonnie. Emotional is not really my thing."

Bonnie offered a weak smile. "I just...I couldn't forgive myself if I was the reason Serena..."

"It was a number of things, Bonnie. You heard her, right? And she would have been lonely even if you were glued to her side."

"Really?"

Clemont looked slightly uncomfortable, nodding. "Yeah. Loneliness is a really hard thing to fend off when it gets hooked to you...and really hard to fix also."

Bonnie frowned, resting on her elbows. "Are you lonely, brother?"

It was Clemont's turn to grin weakly. "Was."

"Clemont-"

"It's not that big of a deal, Bonnie, just things get hard sometimes, y'now? I'm used to it, I've been dealing with it, and you know what? With you, Ash and Serena with me, nothing can go wrong for me. I'm stronger for it. Serena will be too, she has just hit a low point right now."

"Did you hit your low point, bro?" Bonnie asked. Clemont nodded, sipping his coffee.

"Some years back, before we met Ash and Serena. You know, in school. You were there for most of it, remember?"

Bonnie did remember. Being a genius scientist doesn't make you popular; in fact it makes you isolated. Clemont had the same case with him. People called him a 'nerd', a 'geek' and all sorts of things. He had gone from a cheerful, easy going boy to a lonely and shy young man. He would stay holed up in his room, working on God-knows-what inventions, not talking to people or coming out when called. Quite a few had given up on him, but Bonnie and their father stuck with him. In the end, Bonnie decided it was worth it. Clemont had become her biggest support, sitting on top of the world next to her.

Bonnie looked at her brother now, the group's smart one, and smiled.

Clemont gave her a funny look with his eyebrows, making Bonnie's small, sad grin shatter into an amused snort. Clemont continued making faces at Bonnie, who laughed into her coffee, nearly choking.

"That's not very nice, big brother." She laughed and Clemont smiled.

"Who said I was nice? I'm rather cold and unfeeling, Bonnie."

"Sure, bro, sure," said Bonnie, standing up. "I'm gonna go get something for Ash to eat; I doubt the hospital feeds its visitors well.

Clemont nodded, leaning back in his chair, grinning. "Yeah. He must be hungry."

Bonnie smiled back. "Thanks, brother."

"Don't know what you're thanking your 'wife-less' brother for," Clemont smiled as Bonnie rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the counter. "Oh, and you're welcome, sister."

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

Serena woke sometime later. Ash was still the only visitor in her room. He was sitting in a chair nearby, eyes closed and in a light sleep. Serena sat up, feeling slightly sick but pushing past it. She sighed, feeling tired but not sleepy anymore. Her head felt stuffy and weird, like something was blocking her from thinking properly.

She pressured her fists into her chest, crossing them like a vampire, pressing hard as if to keep her chest from hurting.

Loneliness surrounded her, it was with her every waking moment, and now that she'd failed to escape it, it was twice as crushing.

Serena looked around the room, really noticing it for the first time. It only really seemed to press into her now that she was in the hospital. She had put herself in the hospital trying to make the pain and loneliness go away, a real pathetic failure. She'd also have to see everyone's pained and hurt faces. There was no escape from that, she supposed. They would never look at her the same way; they would probably hate her for what she tried to do. It was like murder, wasn't it? Killing yourself.

Her eyes fell on the small table near her bed, a sheet of paper sat on it. Curious, Serena picked it up slowly, wondering what it could be.

It was her suicide note. Or it must have been. She didn't remember writing it, but it was her handwriting, shaky and there were tear stains that smudged the ink in places.

 _Ash, Bonnie and Clemont-_

 _Please don't be mad, please don't hate me. I hate myself enough and I don't need any more hate._

 _I don't really know what to say except I hope you all will still love me when I see you on the other side, and I promise to watch out for you from up there. But I really can't do this anymore, it's all too much. Please don't blame yourselves, don't hate yourselves either. There's enough hate already, don't add to it._

 _I'm really scared right now, and also kind of hopeful, maybe now the problems I've been struggling with won't be my problems anymore. I've been in this dark corner for so long; I just want to get out. And even though I'm shaking as I think about what I'm going to do, I'm sure this is the right way. I hope you all understand that._

 _I hope for the best._

 _-Serena._

Serena stared at the paper, blinking.

How could they not hate her? Now that Serena thought about it, how could she ask them not to hate her after she had done that? How selfish could she get? How stupid could she get before-

"Serena?"

It was quiet, broken and deep, the voice that broke through Serena's thoughts and got her to look up as Ash watched her through his brown eyes. He didn't look too comfortable.

Ash had woken up to see Serena reading that horrible letter, tears streaming down her face.

"Serena...I'm here," Ash said, his senses coming back online immediately. He sat up. He then gently tugged the note out of Serena's hand, throwing it to the floor behind her, where it floated under one of the chairs. He leaned over and, without thinking, kissed Serena's forehead. "It's okay, Serena."

Serena just stared at him tearfully, a small blush on her face, and Ash smiled back.

"Do you hate me?" She asked quietly.

"No," Ash whispered, hugging her close. Serena ended up bent slightly, her chin digging into Ash's shoulder. "No, I could never hate you."

"But-"

"I hate what you did...I loathe what you did. But I can't hate you," Ash said firmly. "In fact, I...I..."

Serena was silent; the only sound coming from her was her shaky breathing. She stared intently at Ash.

Knowing that he would have to do it anyhow, Ash summoned all his confidence and spoke. "Serena, there's something I've been meaning to tell you...ever since the night of Alexa's award ceremony. I wanted to say this for a long time, I guess, but never really realised what this feeling in my gut meant, until that day. And then all this happened. Serena, you're a wonderful person, probably the best I'll ever meet and I...I kinda...I...love you." As he finished his little speech, Ash promptly looked down. Either he'd have to plan his own suicide or he'll become a very happy man.

Serena stared at him, at a loss of words. Then tears of joy poured out of her eyes. Ash looked up to see her crying. "Serena, are you okay?" He asked, panic beginning to rise. Did he hurt her?

Serena simply leaned forward and planted a quick peck on his lips. He stared at her dumbfounded. Then he asked, "Does...that mean...you...what the hell?"

Ash's joy knew no bounds. She reciprocated! She loved him! He then leaned in for a more real kiss, she kissed back.

As Serena kissed the boy of her dreams, she noticed something strange. The black hole of loneliness and despair was lessening by each passing second. All her troubles disappeared, she wasn't sad anymore, she wasn't lonely anymore. The black hole was gone. And the damned voice? It had shut up a long time ago.

Eventually, they had to come up for air.

"I'm not alone," Serena whispered.

"You aren't," Ash promised, releasing her from the hug and wiping her tears away. "No matter what. You have me. You have Bonnie and Clemont. You have all of us. You are the most important treasure to me right now. The Kalos League can go to hell, so can my badges and trophies."

Serena nodded tearfully, smiling.

Ash nodded, pulling away for a moment to open the window. He then fished the suicide note from under the chair. He turned to Serena, pulling out a lighter from his pocket and grabbing a small ash tray. Serena looked confusedly at him.

"You don't need this anymore," Ash smiled, folding the paper and taking Serena's hand, pressing the lighter into her palm and opening it with her. Together they opened it and Ash lit the flame.

Ash kissed Serena's cheek and then gently directed her hand to press the flame to the paper in Ash's hand. The moment it was lit, Ash laid it against the ash tray and put the whole thing on the windowsill, where the smoke escaped to the city outside. The smoke containing the remains of the paper so full of pain and despair, it all flowed away, from Serena and her life.

And as she watched, locked in a hug with Ash, every bit of the pain and despair left her too.

 _There! I have to say that I really enjoyed writing 'Don't Let Me Down' and I think it's probably the best story I've written. I have to say, guys, I couldn't have done this without you. My readers were the biggest support for me through this story, and I couldn't have made it this far. I will be writing more AmourShipping stories in the future, so interested readers are requested to add me to their 'Following' or 'Favourites' list. Once again, guys, thanks a lot! Thank you and goodbye, till we see each other again!_


	10. No More Lonely Nights (Epilogue)

**No More Lonely Nights (Epilogue)**

 _Reviews will be highly appreciated._

 ** _Disclaimer: Pokemon or the characters of this fic don't, in any way, belong to me. The song, No More Lonely Nights, is a solo single by Sir Paul McCartney and all rights rest with EMI/Parlophone and MPL Communications._**

The sun began its westward journey as Ash Ketchum poured himself a cup of coffee from the small electronic jug on the main desk-table. He had to wonder sometimes, did he love coffee or did the coffee love him? He never found the answer, never bothered to think about it. But this elixir, which was first discovered in Arabia, gave him something he thought he would never have: clarity. Coffee awakens the senses of the human body, and is pretty much harmless. No damages to the system at all.

Ash sighed. She still hadn't come back. Her rehearsals were supposed to be over quite some time back, where was she? Was something wrong? Was she in trouble? Countless negative thoughts cluttered his ever-optimistic mind and he began to wonder if the coffee was doing this. Fearing for his sanity, he set the coffee mug down and headed to the bathroom. He rinsed his mouth, washing away the leftover taste of the caffeine.

It had been two months. Two whole, long months since that incident. Since the incident which changed their lives. The incident had done so many things to them that Ash had to wonder, was the incident to be taken in a good light or bad one?

Two freaking months since the suicide attempt. Ash shuddered at the thought of it as he stepped out of the bathroom after having observed his face for 10 minutes. He still remembered the weeks that led to it and that day vividly, as if it were yesterday. No matter how hard he tried, he could never really forget it. It had made such an impact on his life and now, he was having a hard time cope up with it.

So, after sighing once more, Ash put on his trademark cap and went out of his bedroom and into the shared living room of the deluxe suite the gang was living in. Once outside, he found Bonnie, Dedenne and his best pal Pikachu glued to the TV, watching some sappy chick flick. Clemont, on the other hand, was quietly sitting in one of the single-seat sofas, with a pen and notepad in hand.

"What's up?" Clemont asked as he saw Ash come out of his room.

"Nothing really," the trainer replied. "It's just that...Serena's been gone for quite some time, y'know. Her performance rehearsals should have gotten over by now."

Clemont nodded, understanding the anxiety Ash was having for his girlfriend. After the entire shit they had been through, Clemont was glad that nothing serious had happened to Serena or Ash.

"So, what're you thinking about?" the inventor asked as he turned his gaze back to the empty page of the notebook in his hand.

"Serena."

'That's pretty obvious, Ash."

"I just...should I give her a call? Kinda want to confirm if things are alright," Ash said as he hastily pulled out his PokeDex, which was a brand new model he had purchased recently. It was capable of all the things possible, video calling, calling, navigation, internet, 4G LTE enabled, etc.

"You might disturb her rehearsals." Clemont tried to pacify his friend's growing worry, but even after all these assurances, the Lumiose City gym leader couldn't help but wonder whom he was fooling. Himself or Ash? "She'll be fine, Ash."

"As say, Clemont."Ash said half-heartedly as he turned to go towards the balcony. Some fresh air would certainly do him good, he thought. The floor their suite was situated in was the 23rd. Add to the fact that the suite's balcony was facing the west direction, so vividly beautiful sunsets were a common sight here.

The sun was halfway gone by the time Ash stepped out to enjoy its view. The last rays of the star were dimming fast, Ash noticed. The sight simply looked beautiful. No one could see the glorious sun during the daytime properly. But now, it looked so...vulnerable, as if it knew that it too had to go sometime, as if it too had weaknesses. The sky towards the west had turned orange-ish, as if the sun was giving its last goodbye for today.

'She loves sunsets,' Ash thought as he found his mind drifting back to Serena again. He couldn't help but think about her. He closed his eyes, tried to clear his mind, but still he found himself thinking about her.

He groaned silently. At the moment, Ash feared that he would have a heart attack if he kept up like this, but he couldn't help it. After all that had happened, he knew that Serena needed his attention and love more than ever.

The aftermath of the attempt had been...disastrous, to say the least. After their 'confession', Clemont and Bonnie had come back from their sabbatical. The Doctor had come back to check on a few things. Fortunately, no sedative had been administered to Serena that day. And then, Bonnie began.

No one knew that the littlest one of the gang was so full of sadness. At that moment, guilt and anger mixed together and formed something disastrous. Serena had cried, Bonnie had cried.

In those ten minutes, the little girl made known what she had been through to her sister, to her brother and to Ash. But then again, the reason for anger towards loved ones is because they are loved ones. Serena knew this, and the whole scolding had ended in one sappy hug.

Clemont didn't speak, even if he did, Ash didn't remember it. But it was okay. Serena knew that the inventor cared a lot about her and he knew that Serena knew. Silence is, sometimes, the best method of communication. Later that day, Alexa had called to make sure if everything was okay. Turns out, she couldn't make it due to a previous appointment, but it was all well.

Then later that night, her mother arrived. Boy, was that something! Ash didn't even want to think about it, but he was glad that in the end it turned out well.

Ash looked at the sunset again, it was fading fast. He sighed, she still hadn't come back. He had to do something quick. Suddenly, he heard something. A...song. Someone was singing. With a confused gaze, Ash looked down towards the street below, and indeed someone was singing. A street performer, hoping to earn a few easy bucks, was out there with an acoustic guitar, singing. But what was he singing? Ash strained his ears and focused his entire energy on listening and some seconds later, he heard the words properly.

 _I can't wait another day, until I call you,_

 _You've only got my heart on a string and everything's a flutter._

Ash stared confusedly at the performer for a few seconds before the gears of his brain went into motion. He knew this song, he had heard it before. And then, his brain was flooded by memories of his childhood.

His mother was a big fan of Paul McCartney, and an even bigger fan of The Beatles. Ash remembered the day when she had pulled out the album from her old collection. She had been excited and happy, he had been too. This was probably his favourite McCartney song.

And as the singer continued, Ash found himself gaining a newfound confidence, which confused even him. Then something clicked in his mind. Without a second thought, he quickly turned around and entered the living room.

Clemont glanced up confusedly at him. "What's the hurry?"

"I got something to take care of." Ash replied as he put on his socks and shoes

"Serena?"

"Serena."

Clemont smiled at his friend. "Try to be back soon."

"'Kay." Ash was halfway out the door. "Pikachu, wanna come along?"

"Pika Pikachu."

"You sure, buddy?"

"Cha!"

"Alright, I'll be back soon." And he was out.

Bonnie sighed as she stroked Pikachu's head. "Lovebirds."

 _-(break)-(break)-(break)-_

Ash practically ran all the way to the theatre the gang had rented for Serena's rehearsals. She was growing as a Performer day by day and her performance ideas were also getting elaborate. She needed a space of her own and a bit of privacy to work out her rehearsals. The gang agreed.

The sun had vanished by now and darkness had begun its descent. Ash stopped for a second to refill his lungs, before he resumed running. The theatre wasn't far now, in fact, Ash could see the small black building. With a determine resolve, Ash sped up. All those years of hard training were finally coming to use.

And as if time had just flown by, Ash found himself in front of the building, contemplation whether to go right in or knock the big main door. But then, he thought, why not do something different? He then proceeded to look over the building, thinking about what to do and then, he got the answer.

He quickly went round the building and located the back staircase that led to the terrace. He then hastily began climbing it, not pausing for a second, and soon he found himself on the small terrace.

The building was a bit old – fashioned, and was evident from the fact that there was a window/vent sticking out from the centre of the establishment, which provided a clear view of what was happening inside. Without a second thought, Ash quickly went to it and he soon found himself glancing at the happenings below.

He spotted Pancham and Braixen on the small stage, which was situated on the south-facing side of the building. Pancham, as always, was proudly donning the sunglasses its trainer had given it. Braixen was right next to it, doing some sort of routine.

And in front of them, was the girl Ash sought. She didn't have her hat on, which gave Ash a fair view, and was instructing her Pokémon. She looked peaceful, calm and happy.

Ash let time pass by as he took a good, long look at her. The single glance put to rest all the negative thoughts and worries which had cluttered his mind. But then, he noticed, that she was...clapping...no, more like keeping time. Confused, Ash looked around from his perch and noticed that her PokeDex was plugged into a dock. The raven-haired trainer strained his hearing and he heard snatches of an instrumental classical song. So, she was using musical accompaniment, impressive.

But then again, Ash had always been a playful and mischievous boy. He quickly pulled out his own PokeDex and outstretched it towards Serena's. Their PokeDex were registered with each others' signal and the tablets also had considerable range. If Ash was right, and he knew he was, his PokeDex would establish a secure connection with hers.

Within seconds, Ash got the prompt that read 'Connection Established'. Smiling, Ash thought about what he could do. Then, an amazing thought came to his mind. He quickly pulled out his music library and went through the long list of artists.

"Aha!" He exclaimed happily as his fingers tapped 'Paul McCartney'. Scrolling down the album list, he found what he was looking for. He selected the song and then tapped 'Play with P-Beam'.

The song began to play and Ash promptly turned his head back to the small window, looking at the events playing inside. The song began to play on Serena's PokeDex.

"What the hell?" Serena muttered out as she turned to her PokeDex. "I didn't change it."

Braixen and Pancham looked confusedly at their trainer, awaiting her next command. Then, Serena walked over to her tab and she saw the reason: 'PD 2013-902 Connected'.

And then things became clear. "Ash!" She called out and almost instinctively, she looked up at the small window on the roof. He smiled and waved down at her, she sighed and did the same, before turning back to her Pokémon.

"Alright, you two, it's time for rest," she took out her PokeBalls and held it up towards them. "You both have done great work today, I'm really proud of you all." Braixen and Pancham smiled before returning to their PokeBalls for some well deserved rest.

She glanced proudly at her two PokeBalls before looking up. She smiled at Ash before she motioned him to join her downstairs. He understood and with the greatest speed, he ran down.

"Hey!" He called as he came in through the front door. Serena had paused the song by now. "What's up?"

She giggled and then replied. "I should ask you. What're you here for?"

"Just came to check up on my girlfriend. Nothing strange," he smiled back. "Your Pokémon are doing very nice, you know. You'll surely win your next showcase."

"You sure?" she asked innocently as her eyes lit up.

"A thousand percent."

"I hope you're right." She replied with uncertainty. Then her face fell a bit. "What's wrong?" Ash immediately asked.

"Nothing," she shrugged. "It's just that...I hear that the contestants are supposed to be very good and highly competitive, you know. I just don't know if I'll be able to even give them a fight, much less win."

"Hey, don't doubt yourself!" Ash replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave an assuring and comforting squeeze. "Your performance will be great, trust me."

Serena stared at him for a moment before kissing his cheek. "Thanks, Ash."

"What for?" He smiled.

"For everything. For being with...me." She replied.

"I cherish every moment with you." His reply seemed so sincere, that Serena felt her knees weaken, but she willed herself to stand, for him. "Besides, I got worried about you, so I came down here."

Serena smiled at Ash. "You're a great guy, Ash. Every girl should have someone like you."

"Great?" He asked humbly. "Nah. I'm just a normal guy trying to be the best for his girl. Besides, if every girl had me, we wouldn't remain original would be. I'm great with you."

The blonde performer looked at him and his sincere smile and eyes. He was so bloody great.

"How do you stick with me?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how are you with me even after everything I've done? How do you live with the fact that two months ago, I attempted suicide?" She whimpered slightly. Ash looked at her, surprised. He never knew that she still had that guilt with her. He thought that it was all over. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her.

"The past is the past, Serena. I wouldn't be with anyone other than you. Things will get better. You will get better. That whole thing is behind us, is behind you. Even if it takes a couple of years or decades, I will do everything to turn your tears to laughter."

Ash felt her nodding. "I'll be strong." She let out.

The couple separated and Serena wiped away the tears that had sprung to her eyes. "I say it again, Ash, I'm lucky to have you."

"So am I."

The couple looked at each other in comfortable silence before an idea suddenly sprung to Ash's mind. "Say, Serena, you wanna dance?" He grinned.

"Dance?"

"Yep." He took out his PokeDex and hit 'Play', and then the music on Serena's tablet resumed. He let out his hand. "May I have a dance, fair lady?"

Serena giggled, before she took a hold of his hand. "Sure."

 _May I never miss the thrill of being near you,_

 _And if it takes a couple of years,_

 _To turn your tears to laughter,_

 _I will do...what I feel...to be right!_

 _No more lonely nights, no more lonely nights!_

 _You're my guiding light,_

 _Day or night, I'm always there._

 _And I won't go away...until you tell me so,_

 _No I'll never go away!_

 _Meanwhile..._

"Bro, shouldn't we give them a call?"

"Nope. The tracker app I installed on their tabs say that both of them are in the theatre. No need to disturb them."

 _ **Emperor SS**_ : So, I felt that 'Don't Let Me Down' deserved a final ending. It was such a great story for me, and for you guys also, I'm sure. This was my most successful story and an Epilogue was the best way of giving it the final goodbye. Anyways, I hope you all liked it. Please don't forget to give me your precious reviews!


End file.
